Vague
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [Kyuhae/Haekyu, Kyuhyun, Donghae] Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang membuatnya ingin mencari tahu apakah itu meskipun disaat yang sama ia pun merasa takut mengetahui apapun itu. [UPDATE CHAPT 10 - AN ENDING MAYBE]
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)  
Chapter : (1/?)  
Rating : PG/ PG-13  
Warning : boysxboys love, grammar errors  
Disclaimer : gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kadang dirinya merasa takut salah satu (atau dua, atau tiga) member yang lain akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Baiklah, katakan saja ia terlalu tinggi menilai sesuatu, terlalu percaya diri. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak datangnya perasaan takut itu yang perlahan menyelinap ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Itulah mengapa, kerap kali dalam beberapa situasi tertentu, ia selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa kedekatan yang ia bangun hanya sebatas hubungan pertemanan (dan jika mungkin persaudaraan meskipun tidak ada kesamaan DNA di dalam darah mereka). Ia selalu ingin menunjukkan tapi bukan mengatakan. Mungkin karena ia tidak yakin dengan perasan dan logikanya atau karena ia takut sebab kata-kata seringkali hanya meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda dan berujung pada kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

Funservice di depan jutaan ELF hanya sebatas profesionalisme yang memang harus dilakukan sebagai bentuk totalitas seorang intertainer. Seorang idola. Namun, meskipun terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai apapun skenario diatas panggung, termasuk skenario kedekatan dengan member yang lain. Faktanya ia sangat menyukainya, karena tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan kecuali melihat penggemar-penggemarnya berteriak histeris dan menuai banyak cinta sesudah itu. Dan kerap kali semuanya terjadi begitu saja diluar skenario. Mengalir dan natural. Kegilaan yang mereka lakukan tidak ubahnya seperti pelepas penat dan kesempatan untuk sejenak kembali menjadi anak-anak. Tidak perlu ambil peduli apakah mereka sedang di atas panggung atau diantara puluhan sorot kamera.

.

.

.

Baginya - meskipun awalnya terdengar agak 'konyol'- EunHae, SiHae, KiHae, apapun pasangan yang ELF pilih sebagai One True Pairing atau Shipper atau mungkin dengan sebutan yang lain, tidak pernah menjadi masalah. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah menyalahkan bagaimana cara ELF menunjukkan cinta pada biasnya (kecuali mungkin jika kau menjadi stalker yang mengancam kelangsungan kehidupannya. Itu kriminalitas. Catat!). Dari tiga belas member suju, adalah hal yang wajar jika kau ada di peringkat pertama atau terakhir pada masing-masing versi rangking setiap ELF. Dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia hanya peduli bahwa ELF dan SuJu adalah satu. Satu hati, satu cinta. Everlasting Friend.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali ia menepis anggapan negatif yang semakin lama semakin mengakar di pikirannya. Tidak mungkin dalam kehidupan ini ada member SuJu lain yang akan mengharapkan ikatan yang lebih dari yang telah terjalin diantara mereka selama ini. Apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ia berpikir seburuk itu tentang member yang lain. Ini bukan semata-mata soal keinginannya menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bermasalah dengan pilihan sexualitasnya. Namun ternyata justru karena ia selalu ingin menyatakan bahwa ia seorang yang normal, ia telah memberikan label tidak normal kepada 'siapapun itu' diatara member yang lain. Dan hal itu membuatnya kadang merasa bersalah meskipun perdebatan itu hanya berlangsung di alam pikirnya sendiri. Ia merasa semua yang ia pikirkan adalah tidak benar, sesuatu yang salah. Namun, disisi lain ada pertimbangan yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa melepas anggapan negatif itu. Pada setiap sentuhan, tatapan, senyuman, bisikan dan pelukan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang terlalu intim yang sedang tumbuh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang membuatnya ingin mencari tahu apakah itu meskipun disaat yang sama ia pun merasa takut mengetahui apapun itu. Sesuatu yang hanya ia rasakan ketika One True Pairing ELF jatuh pada dirinya dan si Bungsu. Kyuhyun Cho.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)  
Chapter : (2/?)  
Rating : PG/ PG-13  
Warning : boysxboys love  
Disclaimer : gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, aku menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan, jika dibandingkan dengan anggota super junior yang lain, aku merasa aku lebih memberikannya perhatian. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada setiap permintaan Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa menolak setiap ajakannya untuk melakukan ini itu - bahkan untuk menjadi 'patner kriminalnya' menjahili Leeteuk hyung atau member super junior yang lain. Namun, aku paling tidak bisa melihatnya saat ia sedang dihinggapi masalah, entah itu sesuatu yang kasat mata atau sesuatu yang absurb (suatu benturan yang terjadi di pikirannya sendiri). Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin meringankan bebannya. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai ayah, itulah yang membuatku ingin memastikan padanya bahwa akan selalu ada orang yang memberikannya perhatian dan kasih sayang meskipun ia sedang jauh dari rumah dan dari keluarga, karena aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya sendirian dan kesepian.

.

.

.

Mungkin itulah yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun selalu dekat dan nyaman bersamaku. Ia seringkali mencariku meskipun hanya untuk menemaninya minum kopi, mendengarkan ceritanya hari ini, menemaninya nonton tivi, atau sekedar untuk menggodaku. Dan meskipun aku seringkali meneriakinya saat dia mulai usil terhadapku, aku tidak pernah merasa benar-benar kesal dan marah padanya. Aku tidak pernah bisa. Selain itu, percuma saja karena ia tidak akan berhenti melakukannya meskipun kau sudah sampai pada batas kesabaranmu. Sedikit berbeda tapi aku tahu itulah caranya menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli kepada seseorang yang ia sayangi. Dan ia akan tetap mencariku bahkan untuk hal yang paling sepele sekalipun. Saat ia ingin meringkuk dan butuh pelukan.

.

.

.

Aku ingat saat itu pukul 11 malam. Semua anggota super junior sudah terlelap, kecuali aku dan Eunhyuk. Kami berdua sama-sama belum bisa tidur meskipun seharian ini kami semua melewati jadwal yang padat dan melelahkan. Akhirnya kami memutuskan memutar DVD Iron Man setelah sempat membahas foto Siwon bersama si super hero itu di twitter. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka disusul dengan langkah kaki seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati kyuhyun dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan kedua matanya yang memerah berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku tidak melewatkan saat ia memandang sekilas ke arah kami. Wajahnya menyiratkan muram dan marah. Aku bisa mendengarkan ia membuka kulkas, mengisi gelas, mulai menenggak airnya dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan sedikit keras diatas meja. Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata pun ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku dan Eunhyuk bertukar pandangan ketika kami melihat Kyuhyun keluar masuk kamar untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini - bahkan film yang aku tonton belum selesai. Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kembali melihat tv. Tapi aku masih ingin tahu ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi. Apapun itu sepertinya bukan hal yang baik. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Kyuhyun kau kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" Ia hanya melihatku sekilas dan memberiku hmm sebagai jawaban sebelum menuju ke dapur.

"Mungkin dia kalah main starcraft" sahut Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Kini giliranku meng-hmmm kan Hyuk dan kembali menonton film. Aku ingin menghampirinya ke dapur, tapi kurasa Hyuk benar, mungkin ia hanya dikalahkan oleh musuh-musuh virtualnya. Aku harus berhenti merasa khawatir berlebihan padanya. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku dan kembali menonton tivi, meskipun perhatianku kini lebih terfokus kepada Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama, aku dan Eunhyuk terkejut saat lampu ruangan tiba-tiba padam. Satu-satunya penerangan hanya berasal dari cahaya televisi. Dan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat mengeluarkan umpatannya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu memposisikan dirinya diatara kami. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Yah! Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Protes Eunhyuk.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur", katanya sedikit merengek.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi dan sebelum Eunhyuk kembali normal dari keadaan-tidak-dipedulikan-oleh-si bungsu-nya, Kyuhyun datar meminta Hyuk pindah ke sofa yang lain.

"Hyung, pindah ke sofa yang lain, aku ingin tidur disini"

Eunhyuk berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya memprotes Kyuhun. "Yah! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menonton film? Tidur dikamarmu sana!"

"Ummm, baiklah kalo tidak mau". Dan seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, sedangkan kedua kakinya di pangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Whoaaaa! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan kakimu!" Suara Eunhyuk kini memenuhi seantero ruangan.

Kyuhyun memiringkan badan dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin, dan tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku sudah bilang mau tidur disini, hyung"

Sadar bahwa si bungsu sangat keras kepala dan Eunhyuk sedang tidak ingin ribut di tengah malam, ia akhirnya pindah ke sofa yang lain, tentu saja sambil menggerutu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya lagi, ia meringkuk di sofa yang tidak cukup lebar untuk kakinya yang jenjang. Ia menyelipkan kedua tanganya diantara kakinya. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini membuatku lupa dengan segala 'kejahatannya' yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

"Kau kedinginan, Kyu?". Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apa sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamar?" tanyaku lagi.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu tangannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat ia mendapati tanganku yang sedianya kusandarkan diatas sofa, ia menggapainya dan meletakkan diatas kepalanya. Ia kembali menyelipkan tangannya diantara kakinya. Aku hanya tersenyum karena aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Aku mengusap-usap kepalanya perlahan dan memainkan rambutnya dengan jari-jariku. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak berselang lama ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan aku merasakan tekanan di pahaku karena Kyuhyun telah merebahkan seluruh beratnya di pangkuanku. Ia tertidur pulas. Memang ia tidak pernah meminta atau mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun menyukainya saat aku mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia pernah mengatakan, "Aku mau jadi Bada" ketika aku mengelus2 bulu halus anjing kesayanganku itu.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian film yang aku dan Eunhyuk tonton selesai. Hyuk meregangangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar?", tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, nanti kalau dia bangun"

"Hmm, baiklah" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Aku mengambil remote tv dan mematikannya. Membiarkan ruangan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Hanya cahaya samar-samar dari luar dorm yang membuat ruangan tidak sepenuhnya gelap, sehingga aku masih bisa menikmati siluet wajah Kyuhyun. Jemariku masih merabai rambutnya, merasakan kelembutannya dan menjajaki setiap konturnya. Seseorang dipangkuanku ini, bahkan mungkin malaikatpun iri melihat kesempurnaannya. Aku merebahkan kepalaku kebelakang dan tidak lama akupun terlelap.

.

.

.

Dan aku masih ingat benar keesokan harinya aku bangun dengan punggung yang terasa luar biasa sakit. Dorm masih sepi, mungkin member yang lain belum bangun. Aku mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di pangkuanku. Bahkan kedua kakiku berada diatas sofa dan aku berselimut!

"Kau harus membawa selimut itu ke laundry, hyung! Kau menggambar pulau diatasnya!"

"Jadi begini caramu berterima kasih, Kyu?" Tanyaku sembari mengucek kedua mataku.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebelum aku bisa berteriak memprotes sikap tidak-tahu-terimakasih-nya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku,

"hey Hyung, kalau kau mau ada kopi di meja dapur"

.

.

.

-cccc-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Vague

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Chapter: (3/?)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Warning: boysxboys love

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**_Aku seharusnya menjadi kakak yang paling bahagia ketika adik kecilku mengagumiku. Namun, justru semakin ia mengagumiku, semakin aku tenggelam dalam ketakutan tanpa alasan yang kasat mata. Hari ini, sekali lagi, aku mulai khawatir..._**

.

.

.

Sungguh hari yang membuatku ingin menangis saking terharunya. Akhirnya datang juga hari aku bisa rehat dari _make up, wardrobe_, naskah, dan kamera. Tidak ada syuting, tidak ada interview radio, tidak ada jadwal latihan _dance _dan vokal dan tentu saja tidak ada jadwal bangun pagi. Aku bisa bermalas-malasan lebih lama di tempat tidurku. Sesekali meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan kakiku daaan... kembali meringkuk kedalam selimutku yang hangat. _Haaaahhh..._ Tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini.

Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah memulai aktifitasnya pagi sekali. Aku sempat mendengarnya mandi, ganti baju dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku seperti bangun kau pemalas, enaknya bisa bangun siang, dan entahlah aku tidak jelas mendengarkan sisanya karena separuh sadarku masih terperangkap diantara selimut dan jam weker (yang dengan senang hati kumatikan alarmnya semalam). Yang mampu kucerna dengan benar hanya suara klik pintu tertutup yang melenyapkan bayangan Eunhyuk dari kamar dan mengisyaratkan agar aku tidur kembali. Dan aku dengan senang hati memejamkan mataku lagi.

Setelah kali kedua tidurku pagi ini aku putuskan untuk bangun. 09.30 dan kurasa sudah cukup waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan bantal gulingku. Dan sepertinya perutku sudah mulai menggumamkan sesuatu seperti dapur, sarapan dan kopi.

Malas, namun aku tetap berjalan keluar kamar sambil beberapa kali mengucek mataku, membebaskan udara kemarin malam yang masih terperangkap diatara keduanya. Masih dengan piyama yang sama aku menuju dapur. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ayolah, siapa yang peduli. Ucapan selamat pagiku pun hanya membentur TV dan sofa. Aku hampir tidak mendengar suara satu orang pun di dorm. Semuanya sudah sibuk mengejar dan dikejar jadwal kegiatan masing-masing dan menyisakan aku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak perlu merisaukan wajah bantalku atau rambut bangun tidurku. Padahal aku pikir aku terlihat sexy seperti ini. Atau tidak? Hahahaa lupakan.

Celingukan aku berharap menemukan masakan Wokie. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa aku sudah kecanduan masakannya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak beruntung karena hanya koran hari ini yang tergeletak atas meja makan. _Huuuft..._ baiklah baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membuat sarapanku sendiri.

Aku sedang tidak ingin repot pagi ini dan sedang tidak ingin buru-buru pula. Jadi, secangkir kopi dan roti panggang adalah pilihan paling logis ketika kotak sereal hanya menyisakan remah-remahnya saja.

Dua lapis roti aku masukkan dalam pemanggang sambil menunggu _coffeemaker_-ku melakukan tugasnya. Sembari itu, aku keluarkan selai strawberry dari kulkas dan membaca koran hari ini. Entah mengapa aku begitu menikmati kesunyian pagi ini. Berapa banyak pagi yang tidak bisa kunikmati, terlewatkan dan terlupakan dengan padatnya aktifitas dan sibuknya persiapan ini itu.

Tidak lama... _Ting!_

Rotiku matang! Dan aku benar-benar menyuarakannya dengan menepukkan kedua tanganku. Tidak berselang lama pula nyaring terdengar suara _pweuuuu_ dari _coffeemaker_. Kopiku sudah siap! Aku tinggalkan koranku tergeletak diatas meja. Kuraih kedua roti panggangku dan kuletakkan di atas piring. Kubawa keduanya ke meja makan dan mulai mengoleskannya dengan selai strowberry... Voila! Strawberry Toast sederhana buatanku. Oh tunggu, aku perlu menuangkan kopiku. Aku letakkan rotiku dan bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mengambil cangkir. Aku memberikannya sedikit gula sebelum kutuang kopi panas kedalamnya. _Hmmm..._ aromanya begitu melengkapi pagi yang sudah tidak lagi pagi.

Ketika aku membalikkan badan akan menuju meja makan...

"Hwaaa..." Aku hampir menumpahkan kopiku saking kagetnya melihat mahluk bermata panda duduk di hadapanku. Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." Ia hanya melihatku sekilas dan meneruskan kegiatannya membaca koran.

Aku masih harus mengatur ritme jantungku dan memastikan seluruh sistemku kembali normal.

"Yah! Kau hampir membuatku mati muda, Kyu!" Dan aku hanya mendapati ia meng-_humm_-kan ku.

Aku memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih juga mengenakan piyama dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan duduk di kursi yang aku duduki tadi, membaca halaman koran yang belum selesai kubaca tadi dan sedang mengunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke piring dimana kuletakkan roti panggangku yang ternyata kini tidak lagi kotak! Ujungnya sudah hilang karena gigitan besar!

'Yah! Kyuhyun! Kau apakan rotiku?" Teriakku.

Kyuhyun melihatku sambil mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjuk beberapa kali kearah mulutnya seolah mengatakan 'tunggu dulu, aku sedang tidak bisa bicara karena mulutku penuh'. _Aiiiish_... dan bekerjalah sihir tak kasat mata Kyuhyun karena aku tiba-tiba menghentikan omelanku.

Meskipun tatapanku seolah bisa membelahnya menjadi berkeping-keping, tapi nol hasil. _Abrakadabra!_Aku tetap saja menuruti perintahnya. Aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan tidak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun sampai beberapa detik kemudian pecahlah sihir dari kyuhyun ketika ia selesai menelan makanannya.

"Aku memakannya, hyung... Dan ini benar-benar lezat sekali, oh tuhan...apa kau belajar membuatnya di Paris?" Tentu saja aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Paris sekedar membuat roti panggang seperti itu! Tapi sebelum aku menyeruakkan pikiranku itu Kyuhyun kembali tanpa dosa mengambil rotiku yang malang dan mengurangi ukurannya yang sudah berkurang dengan gigitan besarnya yang lapar.

"Yah! Kyuhyun! Itu sarapanku!" Aku berteriak lagi. Tapi kali ini aku sudah mendekatinya, meletakkan kopiku diatas meja dan berkacak pinggang.

"Terima kasih, hyung! Terlalu lama bermain starcraft membuatku kelaparan" ia berbicara dengan mulut yang masih terisi makanan. Kemudian tangannya meraih cangkir kopiku dan menyeruputnya setelah mengosongkan mulutnya.

"Yah!" Belum sempat ku teruskan omelanku...

"Awwww...! Panaaaaaaaas...! Hyung! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Teriak kyuhyun mengembalikan cangkir kopi ditempatnya semula kemudian mengusap-usap bibirnya.

Dan aku, setelah beberapa detik berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan beberapa detik berikutnya mencoba berempati pada Kyuhyun, tidak mampu menahan ledakan tawaku. Bwahahahahahahaaa!

Suara tawaku begitu kerasnya memenuhi seluruh dorm. Jika saja saat ini tengah malam, aku mungkin sudah tinggal nama karena yang pasti Heechul dan Siwon paling tidak suka orang lain mengganggu tidur mereka. Bahkan aku sudah merasakan perutku sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan luapan tawaku meskipun aku tidak kuasa berhenti menertawakan Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang kesal bercampur malu. Beberapa kali ku dengar Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu seperti hyung sudah lah, tidak lucu hyung, hyung hentikan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku! Justru aku menikmati kesialannya karena sudah mengacaukan acara sarapanku. Aku sampai harus memegangi pinggiran meja untuk menopang tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh karena kerasnya tawaku.

_Sampai..._

"Donghae hyuuung..." Kyuhyun merengek memanggilku, tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lirih. Masih tetap tertawa aku berusaha melihat wajahnya melalui pandanganku yang tidak jelas benar karena mataku mulai berair.

"Sakit...", sambungnya lagi sambil memegang bibir bawahnya yang kini berubah lebih merah dan sedikit bengkak. Aku berangsur menghentikan tawaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesakitan dan tentu saja aku tidak tega melihat kedua matanya yang mengiba perhatian padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala padanya sambil mencoba mengatur jalan nafasku.

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun... sekarang tahu kan akibatnya?" Dan sepertinya ia tahu meskipun kata-kataku jauh dari sarkasme, aku sedang mengoloknya. Kyuhyun hanya menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sembari menggoncangkan badannya sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dan hal itu cukup memberitahuku bahwa ia ingin mengatakan 'sudahlah, Hyung, hentikan dan bantu aku'

Aku tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar".

Kuambil beberapa bongkah es batu dari kulkas dan kuletakkan diatas serbet bersih yang kuambil dari laci tempat biasa Wookie menyimpannya. Setelah kompres siap aku kembali berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku menarik kursi dan kudekatkan padanya. Dengan tangan kiriku, kulepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dari bibirnya, kuletakkan di pangkuannya. Dengan tangan yang sama kupegang tulang pipinya dan mulai mendekatkan kompres perlahan ke bibirnya yang memerah.

"Ouch!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alis dan memalingkan mukanya, menjauh dari kompresku. Akupun refleks menariknya.

"Hiiiiissshh sakit hyuuuung..." Rengek kyuhyun sambil mengetuk2kan kakinya di lantai. Tangannya kembali memegang bibirnya.

"Hanya sebentar, ditahan ok?" Dan kuulangi lagi menjauhkan tangan dari bibirnya dan mulai mengompresnya. Meskipun awalnya ia masih merasa kesakitan, tapi sepertinya kini kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih nyaman.

"Hyung?"

Aku hanya memberikannya hmm tanpa melihatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Wajahmu benar-benar halus ya hyung. Di dahimu di pipimu satupun tidak ada jerawatnya."

"Oya? Dan kau pasti ingin menciumnya kan?" Candaku enteng.

"Yah! Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung!" Aku bisa melihat perubahan warna di wajahnya.

"Oh...kalo tidak di pipi, mau dimana? Disini...?" Aku menyapukan lidah di bibirku dan tersenyum menggodanya.

"Hyung!" Dan aku tertawa terbahak.

"Dia pasti menyesal sekarang" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm? Siapa?" Kataku

"Siapapun yang mendapat ciuman pertamamu"

Aku melihat matanya sekilas - yang sedang menatap bibirku, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelumnya.

"Nenekku? Kurasa tidak" jawabku sambil tertawa, dan menuai 'aiiissshh' dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau sudah punya istri, apa kau akan melupakanku?" Sekarang aku benar-benar menatap matanya yang juga sedang menatapku. Aku melihat diriku tercermin dikeduanya. Aku menjauhkan kompres dari bibirnya.

"Hanya jika istriku nanti mencuci otakku saat berjalan di Altar" Jawabku sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan aku-serius-hyung!.

Aku tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah punya istri". Aku menghentikan perkataanku dan meletakkan kompres diatas meja. Memerhatikan bibirnya yang sudah mulai membaik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh perhatian.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kau yang akan menikah denganku?" Lanjutku sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku, menggodanya. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak dan wajahnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Aiiishh... Aku sedang serius hyung! Dan siapa pula yang mau menikah denganmu!" Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan pelan ke dada kiriku.

"Ough", aku memegang dadaku dan pura-pura kesakitan. Aku bisa melihat kyuhyun menghindari tatapanku dan merapatkan bibirnya menahan senyuman.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa bibirnya lebih dekat. Setelah kurasa sudah kembali normal, aku mengusapnya perlahan dengan jari tanganku dan menanyakan apakah bibirnya masih terasa sakit. Kyuhyun terkesiap meskipun tak terlalu kentara. Ia sedikit memalingkan mukanya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah jauh lebih baik dan terima kasih atas bantuanku.

Rona merah di pipinya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Ough! Sakit Hyung!" Teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Dan aku hanya tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun sepertinya menemukan ide brilian dan menepukkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan penuh antusias. Kedua matanya melebar bersinar-sinar. "Hyung! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat, apa kau tidak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini?" Tanyaku setelah kembali sadar Kyuhyun masih ada di dorm sampai sesiang ini.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Nope! Aku libur hari ini, Hyung"

Benar juga, kalau tidak pasti ia tidak akan duduk bersamaku dan memakan sarapanku.

"Aku dengar ada seri game terbaru! Limited edition! Aku ingin membelinya, Hyung!"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mau mengatarkanmu membelinya?" Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Uhmm...karena hari ini kau libur dan kau adalah kakak yang baik hati yang tidak akan mengecawakan adik kecilnya...yaitu... Aku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti kucing sambil menunjukkan kedua jari telunjuk ke kedua sisi pipinya.

"Ya...ya...kata kau adik kecil yang baru saja mengacaukan acara sarapan pagi kakaknya..." jawabku mengoloknya sembari sedikit kudongakkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Hahaaa...baiklah, aku traktir kau makan siang hyung, terserah dimanapun"

"Hmmmm...kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Ok, deal"

"Ok, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi, hyung! Aku mau mandi dulu"

-ooo-

.

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu sambil terus mengocok botol shampoku yang sepertinya sudah tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali udara dan sisa wanginya. Eunhyuk juga sepertinya kehabisan shampo karena tidak ada sedikitpun cairan yang menetes keluar darinya. Heran, mengapa ia masih menyimpan botol kosong ini bersama peralatan mandi lainnya. Aku buang botol itu ke tempat sampah. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali aku harus meminta kepada Kyuhyun. Aku paling tidak bisa tahan jika rambutku sudah mulai berminyak dan lengket seperti ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhun dan langsung masuk ketika aku tidak mendapat jawaban darinya. Suara air dari shower terdengar mengalir bersamaan dengan senandung dari si bungsu. Aku mendekati pintu kamar mandinya. Mengetuk beberapa kali.

"Kyu? Kau masih lama?" Tanyaku. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mematikan showernya.

"Donghae Hyung?"

"Iya, ini aku. Apa kau masih lama di dalam sana? Aku kehabisan shampo, bisa aku minta punyamu?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu 10 menit lagi"

"Ok" Dan aku melihat sekeliling kamar kyuhyun mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghiburku untuk sepuluh menit kedepan.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku, kecuali satu. Laptop. Tidak biasanya kyuhyun membiarkan laptopnya menyala tanpa pengawasan. Si bungsu itu termasuk orang yang posesif terhadap apapun yang dimilikinya. Termasuk laptopnya tentu saja. Kau tetap bukan orang yang beruntung jika kau kira ketika menemukan laptopnya tergeletak tak berdaya dan kau merasa bisa membukanya. Yang jelas kau akan terkena syndrom labirin password yang di grade up sampai 3 level untuk triple protection dalam laptopnya yang hanya akan membuatmu membutuhkan satu strip aspirin. Namun, kali ini sebut saja aku termasuk satu diantara semilyar orang yang beruntung mendapati laptop kyuhyun menyala dengan terangnya di atas tempat tidurnya di depan mataku.

_Mouse_. Itulah hal pertama yang aku raih sebelum mengkliknya disana sini. Membuka folder ini dan itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu penasaran dengan isi laptop Kyuhyun. Kalau hanya koleksi film dewasa, aku yakin koleksinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan punya Eunhyuk. Rapper satu itu tidak pernah ketinggalan new release film porno. Tapiii...kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak datang dua kali, jadi ... Bersiaplah laptop tunjukkan apa yang ada dalam dirimu!

_Start_. Klik kiri. _Explore_. Klik kanan.

Satu-persatu kubuka cepat folder-folder di My Document, Local Disc C; D; E sampai Recycle Bin. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kebanyakan hanya berisi aplikasi game, koleksi mp3, beberapa film, dan foto-foto bersama member super junior yang lain.

_Scroll up_, mataku terhenti di folder bertuliskan _Matematika_. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya menamai foldermu dengan mata pelajaran favoritmu (apalagi jika kau jenius didalamnya).

Double Klik.

Folder lagi. Kali ini bertuliskan _Rumus_. Ok, folder di dalam folder, pikirku.

Double klik.

Folder lagi. _Phytagoras_. Aku mulai mengerutkan dahiku, meragukan sekaligus penasaran dengan yang satu ini.

Double klik. Folder lagi. _Y_. Arrrgh...apa-apaan ini?

Double klik lebih keras sekali lagi! Folder lagi. Baiklah ternyata aku bukan orang yang seberuntung itu bisa mengotak-atik laptop Kyuhyun.

_Tapi, tunggu..._

_My Lee_. Aku berhenti sejenak melihat nama folder yang satu ini. Aku arahkan kursor mouseku dan ku double klik folder itu. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat banyak koleksi photo. Setting tampilan thumbnail membantuku dengan cepat mengenali siapa yang ada dalam photo-photo itu. Aku klik salah satu photo yang kemudian diperbesar tampilannya lewat fax and viewer. Aku tersenyum melihat _Me and my Donghae_. Photoku bersama kyuhyun di photobooth Purikura. Tiap kali aku melihat foto itu aku merasa menjadi tokoh manga dengan kedua matanya yang lebar. Sedikit aneh untukku, tapi jika kuperhatikan lagi justru setting mata lebar itu cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat si bungsu terlihat lebih ramah dan lucu. Aku paling tidak suka jika Kyuhyun sudah memicingkan matanya. Benar-benar terasa aura jahatnya.

_Ok. Next_. Aku kembali ke folder foto dan scroll down mouseku mencari foto lain secara acak. Mataku berhenti di salah satu foto yang sangat ku kenali. Aku dekatkan wajahku ke layar sebelum akhirnya meng-klik agar tampilannya lebih besar dan jelas. Dan... Ow ow...

Mataku terbelalak melihat orang yang terpampang di layar. Aku melihat sekilas kearah pintu kamar mandi, memastikan Kyuhyun masih di dalam sana. Buru-buru aku kembali ke folder foto dan mengklik foto serupa lainnya setelah sekilas memperhatikan lagi photo sebelumnya . Aku berkedip beberapa kali dan aku belum bisa percaya. Tanganku kembali menggeser mouse dan jariku men-double klik lagi foto yang lain. Oh Tuhan, aku bisa merasakan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hyung...?"

Jantungku berhenti. Kedua mataku melihat lurus kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan titik-titik air yang mengalir pelan ke dada dan pundaknya. Tangan kanannya memegang botol shampoo. Dan skenario pertama yang muncul di otakku adalah menutup semua windows di laptopnya, bangkit berdiri dan secepat kilat menyambar botol shampoo ditangannya.

Dalam hitungan ketiga Donghae, aku memberi aba-aba untukku sendiri. Satu, dua, dan tiga! Dan entah bagaimana aku mengatur seluruh sistem gerakku hingga aku melakukan seluruh rangkaian skenarioku itu tanpa banyak bicara dan keluar dari kamar si bungsu secepat mungkin.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Kubuka piyamaku dengan cepat dan kulempar ke sembarang tempat sebelum kunyalakan shower dan kubiarkan aliran derasnya membasahi rambut dan kepalaku. Aku membiarkan diriku dalam posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu, berharap apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi tidak kupikirkan dari sudut pandang yang paling negatif.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan mandiku, kumatikan shower dan kuambil handuk kemudian melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggangku. Aku menyandarkan kedua tanganku di meja wastafel dan mengamati pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin lebar di depanku. Rambutku masih dan kubiarkan basah. Seperti biasa aku tidak pernah cepat-cepat mengeringkannya. Aku suka merasakan sisa-sisa air yang masih terperangkap di rambutku. Hanya kali ini ada yang tidak biasa. Wangi shampoo Kyuhyun. Dan wangi itu pula yang membuat pikiranku kembali kepada foto-foto di laptop si bungsu. Aku mengamati bayangan diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Kuperhatikan separuh tubuhku yang kubiarkan terbuka. Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan semua foto-foto itu. Edisi majalah Ceci Special Lee Donghae yang banyak mengekspose sisi sexy diriku.

_Kyuhyun, ini gila. Benar-benar gila..._

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Chapter : (4/?)

Rating : PG/ PG-13

Warning : boysxboys love

Disclaimer : gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

_**Aku hampir lupa, bahwa ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk melewati batas yang telah kugariskan, akupun, tersadari atau tidak, ikut andil dalam memberinya isyarat bahwa hal itu tidak apa-apa untuk dilakukan.**_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung...? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku yang sedianya menatap kosong keluar jendela langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyuhyun, mendapati raut wajahnya yang penuh pertanyaan. Aku memberikannya senyuman dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menunggu lama untuk mengetahui reaksi Kyuhyun karena cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku sembari membenarkan posisi dudukku. Beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku untuk mengumpulkan semua pikiranku yang sempat semburat beberapa menit lalu. Aku dan Kyuhyun kini tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji di pinggiran kota setelah seharian mengelilingi mall, keluar masuk toko game dan gadget. _Spaghetti, french fries, fettuccine, lemon tea, orange juice_, dan_ ice cream cone_ semua tersaji di atas meja kami.

Seperti kehilangan selera makannya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meletakkan garpunya dan menyeka sisa-sisa makanan di bibirnya. Menghempaskan sedikit lebih keras serbet yang telah ternoda itu di meja. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Mataku mengikuti setiap gerakannya hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan kedua matanya yang kini tajam menatapku, seolah sedang mengintimidasiku. Membuatku harus berkedip beberapa kali dan berpaling acak ke arah manapun untuk menghindari tatapannya. Menutupi kecanggunganku.

Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memperhatikanku yang semakin gusar dengan kedua matanya yang... _ugh bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu Kyuhyun?!_

Aku berkali-kali menggit bibirku mencoba meredam perasaan salah tingkahku. Untuk kesekian kali membenarkan posisiku sambil berpikir keras apa yang akan aku lakukan atau katakan untuk keluar dari situasi yang membuat perutku tiba-tiba mulas ini.

_Baiklah, aku yang akan memulai._

"Ke...kenapa tidak dihabiskan makanannya?" Dan aku benar-benar ingin menampar mukaku karena... _Sial! Kenapa kata-kataku harus tersendat?!_

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa merubah ekspresi mukanya, membuat selera makanku yang sedianya jauh kini semakin hilang. Dan 'oh' adalah satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa kuberikan -mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan raut mukaku yang terlihat bodoh.

Aku mencoba tidak mempedulikannya yang masih terus menatapku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku seolah ingin menikmati makanan yang belum terjamah sejak tersaji di hadapanku. Aku memainkan garpu memilin spaghetti seolah itulah hal yang paling masuk akal yang bisa kulakukan. Dan ternyata itulah yang paling masuk akal ketika menatap Kyuhyun dan menikmati siksaan tajam pandangan matanya adalah pilihan yang paling tidak rasional saat ini.

"Katakan kau kenapa hari ini, hyung?" Suara kyuhyun yang datar dan dingin membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan menjumpai kedua mata itu lagi.

"Hmm...?" Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Entah karena aku ingin balik bertanya memang-kenapa-aku-hari-ini atau karena aku mulai gusar ia menyadari sesuatu yang sedang kusembunyikan darinya.

Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya dan tetap menatapku tajam. Ia benar-benar serius dan aku sedang tidak ingin mengacaukan keadaan dengan membuatnya mengulangi pertanyaannya, atau sisa hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan ia akan membuat hal-hal kecil menjadi kekacauan besar. Tentu saja tidak hanya aku yang akan terkena efeknya. Dan karena member yang lain juga akan ikut kena batunya, aku akan mendapat bonus sudah-jatuh-tertimpa-tangga-pula dari mereka karena akulah yang menyebabkan si bungsu marah. Untuk itu aku harus punya jawaban (alasan lebih tepatnya) yang bisa diterima logikanya.

"Uhmm..." Aku memulai tanpa menatap matanya, masih memainkan garpuku. "Entahlah, mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini, rasanya seperti semua lelah beberapa minggu ini berkumpul jadi satu."

Aku melihat Kyuhyun sepintas dan matilah-aku karena sepertinya ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan. Suasana diantara riuh rendah obrolan pengunjung lain dan segala aktivitas diatas meja mereka tidak mampu memecah canggung diantara kami. Kyuhyun tidak merubah pendiriannya memburu jawaban dariku dengan posisi duduknya yang masih sama dan... Tatapannya itu, huuuuft.

Iya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa seharian bersamanya hari ini adalah, entahlah, mungkin hari terberat dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak, aku masih belum beranjak dari situasi yang membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, paru-paruku memerlukan oksigen lebih banyak dari semestinya dan simpul neuron dalam otakku tidak bersinkronasi dengan benar -tapi aku harus menemaninya mencari game baru dan duduk berdua makan malam dengannya! Oh Tuhan! Bisa kau bayangkan itu?

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bertingkah normal. Tidak bisa memberikan komentar rasional ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan dua atau tiga CD game di hadapanku dan meminta pertimbanganku game mana yang harus ia miliki. Aku juga tidak bisa bertingkah ceria dan bahagia berbunga-bunga meskipun dihadapkan dengan Spaghetti kesukaanku dan Ice Cream Cone favoritku (bahkan itu rasa stroberi!). Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir benar sejak Kyuhyun dan koleksi fotonya bolak-balik muncul dalam pikiranku. _Slide show_.

_Seharusnya saat ini aku ada di dalam kamarku, atau di tempat yang memberikanku ketenangan dan ruang untuk berpikir dan mencerna semua yang terlalu tiba-tiba kuhadapi. Bukan ditempat ramai seperti ini. Terutama bukan bersama orang yang menjadi subjek utama kekacauan dalam otak dan psikisku. Dan bukan berarti aku tidak mencoba mengenyahkannya dari otakku, bukan berarti aku tidak menyangkalnya. Aku melakukannya. Seharian! Hanya karena aku ingin menikmati hari ini. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Hanya karena aku ingin meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah baik pada Kyuhyun maupun padaku. Pada kami berdua. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku tetap memikirkannya. Dan aku lelah. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari juga. Tibalah kini, ia menanyakan apakah ada yang salah denganku? Ada, Kyu, ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._

Aku menghela dan menghembuskan nafas dalam. Ku beranikan menatap Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau bisa membunuhku dalam 5 menit jika kau tetap seperti itu."

_Tapi Kyuhyun tetap seperti itu._

Baiklah. Aku meletakkan garpu dan melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja, membuat berat tubuhku bertumpu diatasnya. "Dengar Kyu, aku hanya ada sedikit masalah yang... iya, mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar masalah. Aku minta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri di meja makan ini karena aku sibuk melamun entah kemana" Aku memberikannya senyuman terbaikku berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Dan masalah itu ada hubungannya denganku" dadaku seketika terasa tercekat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya karena itu terdengar lebih sebagai pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, tapi juga karena diucapkan dengan dingin dan tajam.

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, bukan! Aiissshh...kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah jadi masalah buatku, Kyu. Percayalah." Dan aku berharap ia tidak mempercayaiku atau aku hanya akan menjadi seorang pembohong besar. Dan nyatanya aku tetap menjadi pembohong besar meskipun ia tidak mempercayai kata-kataku.

Kyuhyun masih menatapku lekat seperti sedang mendeteksi kebohongan di dalam jawabanku. Sama sepertinya, akupun tidak mengalihkan pandanganku karena jika itu kulakukan ia akan tahu aku sedang berbohong (meskipun aku yakin Kyuhyun tahu aku sedang melakukannya). Dan syukurlah beberapa detik yang terasa selamanya itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun menghela dan menghembuskan nafas dalam. Ia tak lagi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Aku benar-benar merasa lega meskipun aku benar-benar membenci diriku. Terlebih saat aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah di wajah Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya melunak seolah sedang merasa kecewa bercampur sedih. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung..." Dan kini giliranku yang ingin tahu apa sedang terjadi padanya.

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara yang lirih dan mengiba. Ia tidak menatapku, membuat hatiku terenyuh.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku pelan

"Eunhyuk Hyung. Kau bisa bercerita apa saja dengannya, semua hal yang mungkin tidak semua orang tahu. Kau juga menceritakan masalahmu padanya, hyung." Ia berhenti sejenak seolah sedang merasai kekecewaan dalam hatinya. Setelah beberapa detik ia lalu menatapku. Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit kemarahan dalam tatapannya, sebelum akhirnya ia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi... Tapi kenapa tidak padaku, Hyung? Apa kau berpikir aku orang tidak bisa dipercaya? Apa karena aku yang paling bungsu? Apa karena aku sering menggodamu dan membuatmu kesal? Tapi, Hyung, aku bisa serius, aku bisa menjadi teman bicara, aku juga bisa mendengarkan. Dan akupun pasti bisa membantu, hyung."

Oh Tuhan! Selamat! Kau berhasil, Donghae Lee. Kau telah membuat skenario kebohongan di tengah makan malam ini dan membuat Kyuhyun berpikir yang seharusnya tak perlu ia risaukan.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua matanya. Kyuhyun yang kulihat saat ini adalah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu. Ia memang begitu. Berubah-ubah. Ia bisa sekeras berlian dan ia pun bisa lebih rapuh daripada sayap kupu-kupu. Ia bisa begitu dingin seperti es dan ia pun bisa begitu hangat melebihi perapian malam natal. Ia bisa begitu tegar dan dewasa dan ia pun bisa seketika kembali polos layaknya bocah kecil. Dan meskipun semua perubahan itu tidak bisa ku tebak namun aku bisa merasakan kejujuran didalamnya. Kyuhyun yang musim dingin bisa menjadi musim semi. Kyuhyun yang musim gugur bisa menjadi musim panas. Dan kyuhyun yang seperti itu adalah Kuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun yang ku suka.

Aku ingin memegang tangannya seperti biasa aku lakukan, bahkan memeluknya jika mungkin. Namun, ingatanku pada kejadian pagi tadi menghentikanku melakukannya. Aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua yang bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih keruh, meskipun aku sendiri merasa begitu berat menahan keinginanku itu.

Akhirnya aku hanya memberikannya senyuman empatiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku mempercayainya. Bahwa aku menganggap dirinya, Eunhyuk dan yang lain adalah sama, teman sekaligus saudara. Dan aku memberikan penekanan saat aku mengatakan 'teman dan saudara' berharap ia mengerti maksudku yang sebenarnya. Oh Tuhan, bahkan aku sudah memberikan peringatan untuk berhenti meneruskan apapun perasaannya yang kupikir terlampau melewati yang seharusnya tanpa menunggu pengakuannya padaku. Sisi rasionalku yang lain bahkan berontak dan menyangsikan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar melakukan pengakuan itu. Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa masalahku kali ini belum kuceritakan kepada siapapun termasuk pada Eunhyuk. Aku belum siap. Mungkin nanti saat aku merasa ingin berbagi, Kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang aku datangi. Tapi tentu saja jika yang kuberi nama sebagai 'masalah' itu adalah ketika aku mulai mempertanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapku dan ketika kudapati ia menyimpan foto-foto mengejutkan itu, aku -demi kewarasan dalam hidup ini- tidak akan mungkin menceritakan kepadanya.

Ck! Aku benar-benar membenci diriku saat ini! Apapun alasannya aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini, meskipun disisi lain pembohongan yang kulakukan ini terasa seperti keputusan yang begitu benar. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku.

Meskipun awalnya ragu, Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan senyum tipisnya, senyuman yang menyiratkan harapan dan kepasrahan. Ia mengangguk pelan menandakan ia mengerti dan ia percaya pada semua yang ku katakan. Dan aku memberi selamat sekaligus mengutuki diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam kami yang tidak biasa dan tidak mengenyangkan (karena kami terlanjur kehilangan selera makan), kami memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikiran dengan berjalan di sepanjang Sungai Han sembari menikmati biasan lampu-lampu kota di malam hari. Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Bahkan kami berdua lebih banyak diam karena itu jauh lebih baik. Kata-kata hanyalah jaring laba-laba yang jika tidak hati-hati kau akan terperangkap di dalamnya, lebih buruk, kau akan dimangsa dan mati disana.

Setelah kaki kami menyerah berjalan lebih jauh lagi, aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang. Dorm yang sudah terlihat sepi. Hari memang sudah terlalu larut dan sepertinya member yang lain sudah meringkuk dan memejamkan mata di kamar masing-masing. Aku dan Kyuhyun berusaha tidak membuat keributan saat memasuki dorm. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahku saat aku akan membuka pintu kamarku. Ia menarik-narik lengan bajuku seperti bocah kecil yang tersesat.

"Hyung..." Panggilnya lirih.

"Ya, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Uhmm... Thanks untuk hari ini, Hyung. Aku sudah mengganggu hari istirahatmu." Ia tersenyum. Manis seperti biasanya. "Tapi, aku tidak menyesal dan tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu" lanjutnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

_Aisssh_...Aku memutar bola mataku. Dan sebelum aku menimpali kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku dan menguburkan wajahnya di leherku, membuat aku terkejut dan diam membatu. Seperti tidak menghiraukan reaksiku Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku yakin ia jelas merasakan bagaimana keras dan cepatnya degub jantungku seperti jelasnya aku merasai harum shampoo dan parfumnya yang berbaur sempurna dengan udara malam.

Selang beberapa saat ketika ia merasa aku tidak balik memeluknya (dan tidak biasanya aku tidak langsung melakukannya) ia memanggilku lagi.

"Hyung..."

Dan aku, yang sedianya bimbang, perlahan mengangkat kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, mengembalikan pelukannya. Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya memberikannya ketenangan, sekaligus menenangkan ritme jantungku. Kyuhyun lalu memelukku lebih erat lagi dan aku bisa merasakan senyumannya terkembang di antara leher dan rambutku.

Pelukan ini meskipun bagiku terasa sedikit berbeda kini, tapi tetap ingin ku lakukan. Berharap mampu menghapus kekawatiranku. Berharap apa yang kupikirkan hanyalah suatu kesalahan. Dan pelukan ini memang seharusnya terjadi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya padaku. Sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Sebagai hal yang wajar seperti biasanya.

"Night, Hyung"

"Night, Kyu"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku bangun dengan mata yang berat karena tidurku yang jauh dari nyenyak. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk melupakan dan berusaha untuk terpejam tapi sia-sia karena otakku tidak berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Aku masih menunggu syaraf dan ototku tersadar penuh ketika Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pulang jam berapa tadi malam?" Tanyanya padaku

"Uhmm... entahlah, jam 1 pagi mungkin" jawabku sambil meregangkan otot-otot lenganku. Aku melepaskan nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau? Terjadi sesuatu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dan membuatku melihat ke arahnya. Ia hanya sekilas menatapku sebelum menyibukkan diri memilih baju di lemarinya.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa. Kenyataannya memang terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku juga tidak yakin aku bisa menceritakan pada Eunhyuk, paling tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku membiarkan hal ini menjadi rahasiaku dulu meskipun aku yakin cepat atau lambat Eunhyuk akan mengetahuinya. Ia termasuk orang yang benar-benar mengenalku. Dan ketika aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabanku untuknya, ia tidak memberikan protesnya karena ia tahu aku tidak akan lama menyimpan masalahku darinya.

"Ok, sebaiknya cepat kau siap-siap, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" Eunhyuk mengingatkan ku.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku sekali lagi dan bangun dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun hari ini dan fokus pada jadwalku yang padat.

-ooo-

.

.

.

.

Aku buru-buru ke dapur untuk mengejar sarapan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum aku adalah member yang paling sering terlambat. Tapi mungkin aku hari ini mensyukurinya karena aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di meja makan karena aku tidak perlu berdekat-dekatan dengan uhmm... si bungsu. Namun, sepertinya aku salah memprediksi.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya memberikanku sinyal agar menghampirinya. Wajahnya berseri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya agar aku duduk disana. Sialnya, ketika aku mencoba mencari kursi yang mungkin masih kosong diantara meja makan itu, aku tidak menemukan satupun kecuali kursi yang -sepertinya sengaja dikosongkan- tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. _Huuft_, baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain.

Aku duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, bergabung bersama Heechul Hyung, Shindong Hyung, Siwon, Sungmin, Leeteuk Hyung dan Wookie yang sudah mengelilingi meja dan tengah sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing. Aku mendapati di hadapanku telah tersaji tiga lapis besar pancake dengan selai stroberi dan butter yang sudah sedikit meleleh -begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat mataku langsung terbelalak. Benar-benar menggugah selera. Aromanya yang sedap membuat mulutku berair dan perutku menari-nari kegirangan.

"Spesial untukmu, Hyung!" Aku palingkan mukaku ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ha? Kau yang membuat pancake ini, Kyu? Whoaaa!" Aku tidak percaya si maniac game ini bisa memasak.

"Yup!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku yang membuatnya! Dengan bantuan Wookie~" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Wookie yang menghentikan mengunyah makanannya hanya untuk memasang wajah aegyo-nya padaku. Membuat aku tertawa.

"Ck! Kau hanya membantu menambahkan butter dan selai diatasnya." Kata Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Bahkan Wookie yang harus mencuci semua peralatan yang habis digunakan", tambah Leeteuk sebelum menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ikut membantu, Hyung! Aku membantu mengaduk adonan dan mengambilkan piring! Iya kan Wookie?" Kyuhyun menatap Wookie seolah meminta pertolongan. Wookie hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang mulut antara si bungsu dan Hyung-hyungnya.

"Ya..ya... Semoga kau punya obat sakit perut, Nemo" Heechul hyung menatap ke arahku. Memperingatkan dengan mengacungkan dan mengayun-ayunkan sendoknya di depan wajahku.

"Tenang Hyung aku selalu sedia antitoxic." Timpalku singkat membuatnya dan yang lain tertawa. Tapi tidak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memutar badannya kearahku. Menatap geram sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

Aku tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk kepalanya. "Bercanda Kyuhyunnie~ terima kasih sudah repot membuatkan sarapan special untuk..." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika kusadar hanya piringku saja yang terisi pancake sedangkan yang lain sarapan nasi goreng (sepertinya buatan Leeteuk Hyung) sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sendiri makan sereal. "...whoaaaa kau membuat pancake hanya untukku saja?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengangguk beberapa kali. Heechul memutar bola matanya. Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Member yang lain...entahlah, yang jelas semua memberikan reaksi mereka masing-masing atas 'kelambatanku'.

"Kau masih tetap hyung favorit Kyuhyun, Fishy" Kata Sungmin.

"Hmm, dan kau masih tetap jadi satu-satunya kandidat calon suami masa depannya" tambah Eunhyuk menuai tawa dari yang lain.

Saat Kyuhyun -yang wajahnya kini mulai memerah- berniat membuka mulutnya seperti akan membela diri, Heechul lebih dulu menyambung kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun berusaha keras belajar memasak supaya jadi istri yang baik nantinya." Dan sekali lagi meledaklah tawa yang lain, termasuk aku.

"Hyung...! Kenapa kau juga ikut tertawa?" Rengek Kyuhyun dengan muka merahnya padaku. Dan kau tahu, hal itu sangat menggemaskan. Membuatku semakin sulit mengentikan tawaku, sampai...

"Ouch! Kyuhyunnie sakit~" sekarang giliranku yang merengek karena Kyuhyun mencubit lenganku. Dan percayalah, itu benar-benar sakit. Aku sampai harus mengusapnya beberapa kali mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Hentikan, atau kucubit lagi kau, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tangannya ke lenganku lagi. Namun, cepat-cepat kuraih tangannya dengan kedua tanganku untuk menghentikannya.

"Iya...iya! Aku tidak tertawa lagi. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie," kataku sambil mengiba padanya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Donghae, apa aku boleh mencicipinya? Sepertinya enak~" Pinta Sindhong Hyung sambil meringis lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau mau, Hyung?" Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan bermaksud menyodorkan piringku untuknya...

"Eits, tidak..tidak, Kau sudah menghabiskan porsi besar nasi goreng, Hyung! Jadi lupakan keinginanmu itu. Lagipula kau ikut menertawakanku barusan." Sela Kyuhyun sembari menghentikan niatku membagi pancake padanya.

"Tapi perutku masih muat untuk satu atau dua potong pancake, Kyuhyun~ah" Sindhong Hyung merengek.

"Aku bilang tidak, Hyung. Kau harus diet sedangkan Donghae Hyung perlu makan banyak" Tukas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terlalu berisiko untuk dibantah di acara sarapan pagi ini.

Sindhong Hyung merengut dan kembali pada nasi gorengnya yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi setelah menggerutu sesuatu. Namun yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak peduli apapun itu.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan, Hyung, sudah mulai dingin" kata Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan tangannya meraih pisau dan garpu. Ia memotong pancake dalam ukuran yang cukup besar, kemudian ia tusuk dengan garpu daaan...

"Hyung... aaaaaa" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar aku membuka mulutku. Aku dengan senang hati menuruti perintahnya. Satu irisan besar pancake masuk ke dalam mulutku. Oh Tuhaaaan! Lezatnyaaa pancake ini... membuatku melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun berlaku manis padaku. Hampir di setiap acara makan bersama ia akan sekali dua kali menyuapiku dengan makanan yang ia tahu sebagai menu favoritku. Meskipun dihadapan yang lain, kami tidak canggung melakukannya. Merekapun tidak pernah protes atau memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa yang kerap kali kami lakukan.

"Kyuhyun ini lezat sekali...sangat lezat!". Aku mencoba memberikan komentar meskipun dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Uh um...aku tahu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya. Bangga.

"Yah! Itu karena Wookie yang membuatnya!" Ulang Heechul Hyung.

"Hey, Hyung! Katakan saja kau iri hanya Donghae Hyung yang kubuatkan pancake." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Iri? Ya memang, hanya karena itu buatan Wookie. Aku tidak akan pernah mau jika kau yang membuatnya." Jawab Heechul dengan wajah yang mengejek.

"Oh bagus! Akupun tidak akan pernah membuatkannya untukkmu, Hyung!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aiiiish...masih terlalu pagi Tuan tuan!" Leeteuk berkometar.

"Dia yang mulai, Hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun, menunjuk ke arah Heechul Hyung tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Jawab Heechul enteng.

"Dan kau iri, Hyung" Kyuhyun masih tidak mau kalah.

"Kyuhyunnie~" Aku mencubit pelan pipinya, berusaha menghentikan 'peperangan' yang terjadi.

"Tapi Hyuuung..." Rengeknya.

"Ssshh...sudah sudah... Sini!" aku meraih garpu dan pisau di tangannya dan memotong pancake menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Kuambil satu potongan kecil dengan garpu, ku oleskan sedikit butter dan selai stroberi lalu kuarahkan ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaa..." Sekarang giliranku menyuruhnya membuka mulutnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun bersikeras menolak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Namun, setelah ku berikan ia tatapan 'anak anjing manis yang tersesat' milikku ia menyerah juga.

"Enak?" Tanyaku

"Hu um" jawabnya sambil merasai pancake dalam mulutnya. Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meneruskan menyantap pancake di piringku.

"Hyung" aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku. Masih sibuk mengunyah aku dongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya ketika kulihat ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai strowberi, ya?"

Aku menghentikan kunyahanku dan menyadari aku sudah hampir menghabiskan porsi besar makanan di hadapanku. Aku meringis sedikit malu. Sepertinya aku benar-benar melupakan dunia sekitarku saat aku bertemu dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan stroberi, khususnya makanan.

"Hu um, aku suka sekali stroberi, mungkin aku akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti..." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar leluconku.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sempurna Kyuhyunnie, pancake dan stroberi...hmmmm perfecto!" Aku membuat huruf o dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul Hyung, Siwon, Shindong Hyung dan Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan. Eunhyuk, Wookie dan Leeteuk Hyung menyibukkan diri mencuci piring. Hanya Kyuhyun dan aku yang masih berada di meja makan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Donghae! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat latihan" Leeteuk Hyung mengingatkan aku.

"Ok, Hyung. Tinggal sedikit lagi" Jawabku.

"Dan kau, Kyuhyun! Lebih baik kau membantu mencuci piring daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa disitu. Kau sudah selesai sarapan juga kan." Lanjut Leeteuk Hyung sambil membilas piring-piringnya.

"Aku bukan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hyung. Aku sedang menikmati hasil karyaku dinikmati" jawab Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Leeteuk Hyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan 'yaaa terserahlah'

"Kau ingin mencobanya lagi, Kyu?" Tanyaku menawarkan pancake yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum.

"Habiskan, Hyung. Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Aku melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menganguk mantab. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Terima kasih Kyuhyunnie, ini benar-benar sarapan yang..."

Belum juga aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke arah samping kiri wajahku. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya diantara leher dan tulang rahangku, menguburkan keempat jarinya di antara rambutku. Sedangkan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sudut bibirku. Aku mungkin terlalu terkejut hingga tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali diam dan membatu. Ia perlahan mengusap sudut bibirku dan membersihkan sisa-sisa selai yang tertinggal disana dengan ibu jarinya. Pelan sekali. Seolah kulitku akan terkelupas jika ia melakukannya dengan tergesa. Jantungku mulai berdegub tidak karuan. Perutku seperti terinvasi berjuta kupu-kupu yang sayapnya tanpa ampun menggelitiki lambungku. Dan muncul lagi. Gambaran foto-foto itu kembali bermunculan seolah tepat didepan kedua mataku.

Kyuhyun kemudian, dengan perlahan, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Perlahan sekali. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jejak yang ditinggalkan jari jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu membakar kulit leherku. _Oh Tuhan, apakah ia sengaja melakukannya?_

Kyuhyun lantas mendekatkan tangan ke wajahnya. Matanya memperhatikan ibu jarinya yang kini berlumur selai berwarna merah itu seolah sedang mengamati sesuatu yang... menggairahkan. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya. Membersihkannya. Mengeluarkannya. Kemudian ia menyapukan lidah di bibirnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Entahlah, aku merasa Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan seperti sedang memberikanku 'pertunjukan' yang harus ku saksikan. Dan, iya, aku tidak melewatkan sedikitpun pertunjukan itu.

"Manis", kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis (atau ia sedang menyeringai?). Dan aku bersumpah aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang dalam dan lekat dan..._sensual_.

Seketika itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekat erat ditenggorokanku hingga membuatku hampir tersedak. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengambil gelas berisi air yang paling dekat dengan jangkauanku dan menenggaknya habis. Sempat aku mendengar protes Eunhyuk karena itu adalah air minumnya. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah air kutenggak habis dan kuletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja, aku berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan dapur. Aku beralasan ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamar. Aku berusaha tidak membuat reaksiku berlebihan dan terlihat mencolok (meskipun nyatanya jelas terlihat). Aku bahkan berjanji nanti akan menghabiskan sisa pancake setelah Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menghabiskannya.

Di dalam kamar aku menghempaskan badanku di tempat tidur. Nafasku sedikit terengah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Pikiranku kembali kacau dan aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang terasa terhimpit. Beberapa kali kuraup mukaku dan kuacak-acak rambutku. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Aku benar-benar mendekati kegilaan.

Pandanganku masih bertengger di langit-langit kamar. Aku tidak berani memejamkan mata atau kejadian di meja makan barusan akan semakin jelas terputar kembali di pikiranku. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menyakinkan diriku bahwa semua kejadian itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang terjebak di antara perasanku sendiri yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan itu. Tidak mungkin. Meskipun ia mengatakan aku hyung favoritnya dan ia menjadi fans ku dengan mengoleksi foto-foto ku termasuk foto yang...itu, bukan berarti dia menyimpan perasaan lebih padaku. Aku hanya terlalu percaya diri. Aku terlalu sangat percaya diri. Dan aku mengulanginya terus-menerus untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Namun, insiden pancake dan selai stroberi pagi ini menguatkan sebagian diriku yang lain untuk terus percaya ada sessuatu yang lain pada Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang lebih intim. Dan aku yakin, meskipun oh Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakininya, ia tidak sekedar ingin membersihkan sisa selai di sudut bibirku. Ia sedang mengisyaratkan pesan yang ia ingin sampaikan padaku. Tatapannya, sentuhannya dan setiap gerakannya begitu mengintimidasiku, begitu benar memprovokasiku. Begitu menyiratkan sensualitas yang tertuju... hanya padaku.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jenih. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bisa bertingkah normal dihadapan Kyuhyun setelah ini. Aku tidak siap menghadapi kedekatannya, pelukannya, gurauannya. Sial! Padahal aku bisa melewatinya selama ini!

"Donghae"

Aku terkejut luar biasa saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk. Sepersekian detik itu aku mengira Kyuhyun yang memanggilku, tapi ternyata.. Eunhyuk.

"Oh, Hyuk. Ada apa?" Nafasku sedikit terengah dan jantungku masih merasa nyeri akibat shock yang berlebihan karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Itu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Eunhyuk masih berdiri di tempatnya dan masih memandangku lekat.

"Jadi? Masih belum mau cerita padaku?"

Aku kembali menghempaskan badanku dan menatap langit-langit. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Eunhyuk. Apapun itu. Dan beberapa saat setelah aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa mungkin ada baiknya aku menceritakan apa yang membuatku kacau akhir-akhir ini, akupun menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Iya...tentang Kyuhyun"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Vague

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Chapter: (5/?)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Warning: boysxboys love

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

_**Seharusnya, ada saat dimana aku harus mendengarkan hati kecilku. Bukan karena egoisme pribadi, melainkan karena ia sudah sejalan dengan logika. Dan meskipun perihal cinta dan segala emosi yang mengikutinya tidak pernah terasa masuk akal, namun membiarkannya tumbuh bebas tak terkendali bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik bagi semua.**_

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berniat menceritakan semua yang membuat otakku ngilu akhir-akhir ini kepada Eunhyuk, hanya saja tidak mungkin kulakukan pagi ini juga karena kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi kami harus berangkat latihan _dance_ dan percayalah, Leeteuk Hyung tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk hal yang satu ini. Dan benar saja, tidak lama Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Aku yakin Leeteuk menyuruhnya memanggil kami –atau setidaknya Kyuhyun sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu tanpa membuat suara, tapi beruntung aku menyadari kedatangannya. Sepertinya ia sengaja melakukan itu agar bisa "memergoki" apapun yang mungkin aku lakukan atau aku bicarakan dengan Eunhyuk. Jika benar begitu aku hanya bisa berharap dia tidak mendengar apapun.

_Huft… lagi-lagi aku beranggapan_.

"Kyu?" panggilku mencoba senatural mungkin. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung dan yang lain sudah menunggu, Hyung." jawabnya.

Aku sedang akan beralasan mengambil barang ini itu dan mengatakan aku akan segera menyusulnya, tapi Kyuhyun seolah sedang tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun. Ia justru ia berjalan mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku. Tidak ketinggalan mulutnya menceracau agar aku tidak menunda lebih lama lagi karena yang lain sudah menunggu. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku tapi sia-sia karena Kyuhyun menggunakan seluruh tenaganya dan karena akupun terlanjur kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya tidak ada cara lain kecuali menuruti ajakannya meskipun mataku berteriak lantang minta pertolongan kepada Eunhyuk. Tapi sepertinya si monyet itu memilih menghindari konflik.

Aku tidak sempat mencuri-curi waktu untuk segera mengeluarkan keluh kesahku kepada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana tidak, dari mulai Kyuhyun memaksaku keluar kamar dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat latihan, Kyuhyun terus menempel padaku. Ia sengaja duduk di sebelahku di dalam mobil dan 'memblokirku' dari Eunhyuk. Tidak hanya itu saja, Kyuhyun juga membuat aku sibuk mengajarinya gerakan _dance _ini dan itu dan lagi-lagi seolah semuanya adalah _upaya memblokade_ Eunhyuk untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganku.

Ada saja caranya membuatku tetap berada di dekatnya. Dan sepertinya takdir sedang tidak ingin berkonfrontasi dengan kyuhyun, karena... Pertama, formasi dance kami yg baru entah sengaja atau tidak sering kali memposisikan kami berdekatan. Kedua, Kyuhyun -yang memang tidak terlalu lancar_nge-dance_ meminta aku mengajarinya gerakan ini dan itu. Aku yakin bukannya ia tidak bisa dengan gerakan-gerakan itu, tapi sepertinya memang sengaja ia lakukan agar, lagi-lagi, bisa berdekatan denganku. 'Bagaimana posisi tanganku hyung?' 'Apa kakiku benar seperti ini, hyung?', 'tunjukkan sekali lagi gerakan memutar itu, hyung!' dan kata-katanya itu membuatku mau tidak mau harus membetulkan ini itu dan lagi2 _skinship_ yang merupakan isu utama yang harus kuhindari, tidak berhasil. Alhasil, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti apa yang ia mau sambil sesekali bertukar pandang dengan Eunhyuk, berharap ia tahu yang kumaksudkan dengan 'soal Kyuhyun' pagi tadi.

Dua jam terlewati dan Leeteuk hyung menginstruksikan setengah jam istirahat sebelum menyelesaikan dua jam latihan sesi selanjutnya. Sukurlah, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun –karena aku tidak harus berurusan dengan membenarkan gerakan dance-nya. Tapi ternyata lagi-lagi si bungsu sedang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku. Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju tas milikku dan bermaksud mengambil handuk dan botol minumanku,

"hyuuung!"

Aku seketika diam ditempat karena Kyuhyun sudah memelukku dari belakang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku kesamping kiri dan kanan seperti seolah ia sedang mengajakku berdansa. Atau seperti sedang menimangku?

"ky..kyuhyun?" tanyaku terbata saat ku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan dahunya di pundakku. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"terima kasih sudah mengajariku gerakan yang _ughh_….super rumit itu, hyung" jawabnya riang, masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhku.

"oh, itu, iya... tapi tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Kapan saja aku akan mengajarimu" kataku sambil mencoba mengatur degub jantungku yang, _Oh Tuhan kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak hebat?_

"tapi kau benar-benar luar biasa, hyung"

"ya,ya, aku tahu, itulah alasan aku jadi salah satu lead dancer. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kyuhyunnie" pintaku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"u..um, aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Apa!_

"apa? Kau tahu aku berkeringat dan mungkin juga sudah sangat bau. Ayo lepaskan" aku mencoba lagi melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya hyung. Aku mungkin sudah gila, tapi bau parfum dan keringatmu enak sekali hyung." Kyuhyun menguburkan wajahnya diantara rambut dan leherku, menggerak-gerakkannya sambil mengendus membauiku. Dan tentu saja yang ia lakukan itu membuatku terkesiap geli.

"ya! Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghetikannya. Ia justru semakin mempererat kedua tangannya memelukku karena aku semakin berontak geli ingin lepas darinya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil terus menggelitiki leherku dengan ujung hidungnya. Sampai…

_Ouch!_

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terjatuh di lantai.

"Kyuhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik setelah seketika aku bangun. Aku tahu tubuhku menindih tangan kirinya.. Aku langsung membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kirinya. Leeteuk Hyung, Siwon, Wookie dan yang lain segera berlari mendekati kami

"kau kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung cemas

"jatuh" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"aisssh….makanya hentikan bermain-main seperti itu. Coba sini biar kulihat tanganmu." Leeteuk Hyung berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mulai memeriksa tangannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sedikit….. hyuuuuuuuung! Aw! Sakit hyuuuuuuuung!" khuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Leeteuk Hyung menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri ke kanan.

"tahan sebentar" perintah Leeteuk Hyung. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun menanyakan apa maksudnya, Leeteuk Hyung sudah menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan satu hentakan keras. Aku dan yang lain hanya bisa terperanjat melihat tindakan 'penyelamatan' leader kami itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia mengisi ruangan dengan jeritannya yang luar biasa memekakkan.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Dua hal yang harus aku syukuri setelah sesi dua jam terakhir latihan kami selesai. Pertama, Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit di tangannya, dan kedua, KRY harus menemui manajemen setelah latihan, itu artinya Kyuhyun sementara waktu akan tertahan di ruangan manajemen dan aku bisa punya waktu untuk meluapkan segalanya kepada Eunhyuk.

Aku sengaja memilih café yang tidak terlalu familiar di pinggiran kota agar tidak banyak mencuri perhatian dari khalayak. Beruntung café itu tidak terlalu ramai atau kami hanya akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan berfoto bersama dan menebarkan tanda tangan dan melupakan tujuan utama kami berada disini.

Dan begitulah aku menceritakan semua pada Eunhyuk. Semuanya. Tanpa ada yang terlewat, tanpa ada yang kututup-tutupi. Memang hanya pada sahabatku ini saja aku bisa menceritakan apapun tentang diriku, meskipun hal yang paling personal sekalipun. Aku tidak pernah khawatir membiarkannya melihatku begini transparan, karena selama ini ia membuktikan bahwa dirinya seorang yang benar-benar dapat kupercaya. Tidak ada –bahkan- satu rahasia kecil ku pun yang ia bocorkan pada yang lain. Dan akupun begitu, aku membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa dipercaya. Aku menjaga setiap helai rahasianya tetap aman pada diriku.

"...dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini, Hyuk. Tidak alasan untuk menghindarinya, tapi meneruskan kedekatan itu juga bukan pilihan yang….entahlah terbaik? Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan instingku." kataku mengakhiri cerita panjang tentang Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm ,memang sudah jelas sekali Kyuhyun selalu memberikanmu perhatian lebih, kau hyung kesayangannya, ingat?"

Aku mengangguk.

"tapi Hae, apa kau yakin semua itu karena Kyuhyun punya perasaan mmm….suka? padamu?" Eunhyuk mengatakan dua kata terakhirnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk lekat. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya diucapkan oleh orang lain setelah selama ini hanya diriku sendiri yang menanyakan hal itu. Dan meskipun aku tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, pertanyaan itu kembali membuatku bimbang. Kembali membuatku mempertanyakan kesimpulanku yang masih sangat prematur terhadap Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak ingin meyakininya, Hyuk. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau. Tapi semakin hari semakin aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Katakan aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tidak membantah jika apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan ketika Kyuhyun dekat denganku bukan sekedar perasaan biasa. Entahlah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "kejadian pagi ini, atau…atau kejadian di tempat latihan tadi? Bagimana menurutmu? Hanya aku saja atau kau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun?"

"entahlah" Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang merasa Kyuhyun memang punya perasaan lebih untukmu. Leeteuk Hyung, Siwon, Wookie, Sungmin dan ya…terutama Heechul Hyung, ia yakin benar Kyuhyun menginkanmu bersanding bersamanya di altar." Eunhyuk tertawa ringan, membuatku mengangkat kedua alisku. _Heechul Hyung? Yang benar saja ia berpikir seperti itu._

"tapi, entahlah Hae, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia uhmm gay…atau mungkin bi?"

_Aku yakin dia gay, Hyuk._

"ya kau benar, aku juga tidak yakin dia seperti itu…. entahlah" jawabku.

"tapi tunggu dulu, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik pada Kyuhyunnie? Meskipun dia laki-laki tapi Kyuhyun punya sesi feminin yaaang…. ya, kau tahu… sexy?" Eunhyuk tertawa lepas setelah memberikanku kedipan genit sebelah matanya. Dan aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melemparkan roti kering tepat di mukanya.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang kencan dengannya kalo begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Eunhyuk semakin tertawa tak terkendali.

"kau yakin? Uhm…Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mulai melakukan pendekatan padanya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya yang dibuat sangat dramatis. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil mau tidak mau mendengar Eunhyuk meneruskan tawanya.

"kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Hyuk"

"hhahahaa….baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"itulah alasan utama aku mengajakmu kesini, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya."

"oh….ok, ok. Biar aku luruskan dulu." Eunhyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Semoga saja ia bisa lebih serius kali ini. "pertama, kau ingin hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun kembali normal seperti sebelumnya."

"hmm"

"kedua, kau ingin tidak ada hal-hal tentang cinta…uhm…cinta seperti sepasang kekasih maksudku, dalam hubungan pertemanan kalian"

"tepat"

"ketiga, dan mungkin ini yang terpenting, adalah bahwa Donghae Lee adalah spesies lurus, bukan gay apalagi bi, betul begitu?"

"seratus persen"

"dan untuk itu ia tidak bisa menerima cinta dari spesies bernama laki-laki apapun yang terjadi, meskipun laki-laki itu se-cantik dan se-seksi Kyuhyun Cho"

"Hyuk…" kali ini aku sudah siap dengan sendok di tanganku.

"hahaaa….iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangan melindungi wajahnya.

Aku meletakkan sendok ku dan menghela nafas. "jadi bagaimana, konsultan?"

Eunhyuk menurunkan kedua tangannya setelah mengetahui aku tidak berniat melemparkan sendok ku. "ok, hal yang paling pertama adalah kau harus mencari tahu apakah dia menyukaimu sebatas hubungan pertemanan, kakak-adik, atau ternyata ia menyukaimu lebih dari itu."

"apa koleksi fotonya, dan semua _skinship_ dengannya tidak cukup membuktikan?" tanyaku

"u..um. tidak cukup" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "harus ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa menjelaskan lebih dalam." Eunhyuk menatapku tajam, membuatku sedikit merasa _ngeri_. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"buatlah dia mengatakan perasaannya kepadamu." Dan aku benci seringai Eunhyuk disaat seperti ini.

"caranya….?" Tanyaku serius.

"tanyakan langsung padanya"

"kau gila!"

"kalau begitu carilah seseorang untukmu, Hae. Berkencanlah denganya. Kau akan mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tanpa harus menanyainya langsung."

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, dan dia mengerti maksudku.

"kemungkinan pertama, kau akan mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun benar menyukaimu atau tidak. Ia akan cemburu jika ia menyukaimu. Dan karena si bungsu itu tidak suka mengalah begitu saja, ia akan mempertahankan mu. Itu berarti, mau tidak mau ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu."

Aku tidak memberikan Eunhyuk tanggapan apapun. Ia melanjutkan.

"kemungkinan kedua, Kyuhyun akan mundur jika mengetahui kau sudah menjadi properti orang lain. Dalam hal ini, kita anggap saja si bungsu benar-benar punya perasaan itu padamu _pluuus…._ ia sedang tidak ingin memenangkan sesuatu. Yap, maksudku kau, Nemo." Eunhyuk menunjuk mukaku sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "dan kalau benar Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi darimu, kau tidak rugi apapun karena kau sudah punya kekasih" Eunhyuk membuat senyuman _akhirnya-mereka-hidup-bahagia-selama-lamanya._

"Trik klasik, Hyuk. Dan tidak efektif "

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu? Soal percintaan dari dulu juga begitu-begitu saja, Nemo. Dan cara-cara yg digunakan juga hanya itu-itu saja."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ck! Cobalah dulu."

"Kurasa tidak"

"kalo begitu katakan padaku apakah ada cara yang lebih baik dari ini?"

_Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada._

"Atau mungkin kau akan mengatakan, Kyuhyun apakah kau mencintaiku? Jika ya, kumohon hentikan perasaan itu padaku dan berhentilah karena kau tidak punya perasaan yang sama padamu dan karena aku benar-benar laki-laki normal yang hanya akan mencintai dan akan menikahi seorang wanita dan ingin mempunyai keturunan dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya...dan hey! Bahkan dia belum menyatakan perasaanya padamu, Nemo!"

Dan aku ikut menahan nafas karena Eunhyuk mengatakannya begitu cepat dan dalam satu nafas. Dasar rapper!

Eunhyuk masih menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang begitu dramatis.

Aku melihatnya ragu-ragu. Tidak yakin apa yang akan kukatakan. Dan ia semakin meninggikan alisnya karena aku tak kunjung memberi memberi jawaban. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ck! Iya..iya, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu"

"Hmmp" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan..."

"Jessica."

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya –mungkin dengan sedikit bodoh.

"iya, Jessica. Kau pernah dekat dengannya, bukan? Dan sepertinya dia belum merubah perasaannya." Dan lagi-lagi, aku benci Eunhyuk menyeringai seperti itu.

"Kau gila, Hyuk"

"u..um, sama sekali tidak"

"itu benar-benar ide yang sangat buruk"

"tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu, Nemo"

"Hyuk! Semua orang tahu Jess dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah akur!"

"Sempurna!"

_Arg! Aku semakin. Semakin. Semakin. Tidak percaya_.

"Kau gila Hyuk. Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?!" Aku balik bertanya dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Hyuk dengar, aku sangat menghargai idemu yang _out of the box_, " aku memberikan efek dramatis pada kata-kata terakhirku ini. "tapi kau tahu, ini benar-benar ... ugh! tidak benar!." Mata Eunhyuk masih menatapku tajam seolah menantangku memberinya alasan.

Aku menghela nafas. "Pertama, aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Jessica, termasuk perasaanku. Kau tahu benar aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Dan jika aku mengikuti ide gilamu ini, aku hanya akan memberinya harapan kosong sedangkan perasaanya kepadaku justru semakin dalam, itupun jika benar yang kau katakan bahwa ia masih punya perasaan yang sama padaku seperti dulu."

Eunhyuk mengangkat dahunya, menantangku lagi untuk alasan kedua.

"Kedua, kurasa Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi jika ia tahu lawannya adalah Jessica"

Kuberikan dua jariku ku untuk menegaskan _lawannya._

Dan sebelum eunhyuk menantangku lagi,

"Ketiga, kau tahu betul bagaimana Kyuhyun jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu dan bagaimana jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan pertempuran memperebutkan sesuatu. Dalam hal ini A-KU. Dan aku yakin Ia akan mati-matian mendapatkanku "

Eunhyuk menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Pundaknya mulai berguncang dan ya.. aku tahu ia akan meledak tak lama lagi.

Buahahahahahahahahaahahahaha !

Aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku saking malunya.

Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakan hal sangat sangat sangat menggelikan.

_Aku. Terlalu. Percaya. Diri._

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu yakin Kyuhyun bersikeras memenangkan sesuatu, berusaha mati-matian memperebutkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu aku.

Aku berharap bisa menghilang tiba-tiba sekarang.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, darimana saja kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku ketika aku dan Eunhyuk memasuki dorm, membuat member yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari televisi kepada kami. Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arahku.

"kau seharusnya memberikan kabar pada Kyuhyun, Hae. Sedari tadi dia gusar menunggumu." Kata Leeteuk Hyung.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Iya, aku baru saja ada sedikit urusan diluar dengan Hyukkie" aku memiringkan kepalaku menunjuk kepada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas.

"Yo! Maknae!" Sapa Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Khas rapper.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Kau seharusnya sudah pulang dua jam lalu, Hyung. Aku menunggumu."

"eh? Menungguku?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut sedikit bingung.

"Ck! Kau masih ingat game yang kita beli waktu itu kan? Aku mau main denganmu, Hae Hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit merengek dan menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

Aku dan Eunhyuk bertukar pandangan. _Kau lihat itu, Hyuk?_

"Game baru? Kau tidak bilang punya game baru, Kyuhyunnie" Suara Sindhong Hyung terdengar dari sofa tempatnya menonton tv.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memberikan pandangan tajam pada Sindhong Hyung. "Dan celana dalam baru, Hyung, kalu kau ingin tahu"

"Aiish... Bengis sekali kau Kyuhyun" sahut Sindhong Hyung memelas.

"Sudahlah Sindhong, hanya Nemo dan ha-nya ne-mo yang boleh main game barunya!" Heechul menimpali, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Hyung bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah denganku?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul Hyung tajam.

Heechul Hyung mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah mengatakan 'bicara saja sama tangan'.

Kyuhyun menatapku lagi. Dan inilah yang membuatku heran, dia bisa merubah emosinya menjadi berbalik 180 derajat ketika ia sudah kembali terfokus padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?" tanyanya sedikit memelas sedikit _ngambek_.

_Ha? Memang harus bagaimana? _Pikirku bingung.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamar "Aku masuk dulu Hae, mau mandi."

_Ingin sekali aku menghentikannya. Setidaknya ajaklah aku masuk ke kamar bersamamu Hyuk. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti ini._

Mataku mengikutinya sebentar dan kembali lagi menatap Kyuhyun yg masih manunggu jawabanku.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Kyuhyunnie?"

"Nope" mantap Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Kedua matanya membundar seolah meyakinkan ia benar-benar tidak lelah. Dan terulang lagi, aku paling tidak bisa tahan melihat si bungsu ini saat ia memasang wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Aku tersenyum dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Au menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi dan ganti baju dulu, ok?" aku berlalu, sambil kutepuk-tepuk kepalanya.

"baiklah. Aku tunggu disini, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lega.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae Hyung! Donghae Hyung!"

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamarku. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, membuatku terperanjat. Aku memang sengaja mengulur waktu dan berharap Kyuhyun menyerah menungguku terlalu lama dan ia akan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi ternyata, dan seharusnya aku sudah tahu tantang hal itu, aku salah. Ia masih menungguku dan sekarang berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

"cepat buka pintunya, Hae. Ada yang mencoba untuk tidur disini" kata Eunhyuk di balik selimutnya.

"Hyuk, apa kau tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?" tanyaku lirih, berharap ia bersedia.

"aku ngantuk, Nemo" dan tidak lama sudah terdengar dengkuran Eunhyuk.

Pasrah, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kyu?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hyung! Sudah lebih satu jam aku menunggumu!" wajah Kyuhyun antara kesal dan memelas. _Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Kyuhyunnie._

"Oh, iya, maafkan aku..." aku memberikannya senyum minta maaf.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan menarikku menuju ruang tengah, mendudukanku di sofa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sepasang game control dan memberikan satu untukku. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Ayo Hyung! Aku tidak sabar mencoba game ini!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"kemana yang lain, Kyu?" tanyaku setelah menyadari hanya kami berdua yang ada di ruangan ini.

"sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mungkin terlalu lama mereka menunggumu _spa_, hyung" jawabnya menyindirku.

"tapi aku tidak yakin mereka sudah ingin tidur jam segini, kecuali mereka terlalu lelah untuk perang mulut" kini giliranku yang menyindirnya.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, membuatku tertawa.

"iya…iya… aku hanya bercanda, Kyuhyunnie…." Sambil ku cubit pelan pipinya.

Dan beginilah. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu mencariku. Selalu menempatkan aku di posisi pertama hyung favoritnya. Aku selalu mengalah pada sikap kekanak-kanakannya, dan aku melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa atau karena aku lebih tua, tapi karena aku selalu tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan saat sedang kesal dengan kedua bibirnya yang mencibir lucu. Aku juga hampir tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada setiap permintaannya, setiap ajakannya. Dan entahlah, aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Selagi aku bisa dan hal yang ia inginkan cukup masuk akal, aku akan menurutinya. _Uhmm_….baiklah, bahkan ketika hal itu tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan kecuali melihatnya tersenyum bahagia ketika aku bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan mungkin senyuman itu yang membuatku tidak pernah ingin menolak permintaannya. Senyuman itu adalah imbalan yang lebih dari cukup untuk setiap pengorbanan mewujudkan keinginannya. _Kehilangan beberapa jam tidurku termasuk pengorbanan, kau tahu._

Setelah hampir dua jam kami bermain game, membantai monster, menyusun strategi ini itu, dan banyak lagi, aku sudah mulai kelelahan. Tapi tidak Kyuhyun. Ia tampak tidak menyerah sedikitpun mencoba membantai musuh terakhir yang sedari tadi sulit dikalahkan. Matanya fokus ke layar tv dan wajahnya sangat serius. Kedua tangannya erat memegang game control, sedangkan jari-jarinya tidak henti menekan tombol ini itu mengikuti perintah dari otak dan ambisinya untuk menang.

Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mataku sudah benar-benar berat dan tidak bisa tidak, aku butuh tidur karena tenagaku sudah habis. _Plus_, otakku terlalu tegang karena permainan ini.

"Haaaaah...aku capek Kyuuuu" aku menyandarkan punggunggu ke sofa. Satu tanganku masih memegang game control tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku berharap bisa langsung tertidur.

"Hyung, jangan tidur dulu! Monster terakir ini belum mati!" Aku bisa mendengar suara _tap tap tap_tombol game control bercampur dengan suara tembakan, ledakan dan tutorial game yang semakin lama semakin seolah menjauh dari telingaku. Kurasa aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Hyung!" Kesadaranku naik beberapa persen karena Kyuhyun mengoncangkan badanku, aku sebentar melihatnya dan memejamkan mataku lagi.

"bangun hyuuuung…"

"tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Kyunnie.."

Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai panik dengan serangan-serangan monsternya sampai akhirnya ia menggeram frustasi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kalah.

"urgh! Salahmu hyung. Benar-benar salahmu."

Aku memberinya tawa mengejek dari dalam tenggorokanku. Aku sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa tertawa dengan benar. Kyuhyun menggerutu sesuatu yang aku sudah tidak lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa itu. Yang pasti aku lega akhirnya permainan ini selesai.

Tidak ada lain yang kuinginkan selain merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidurku. Namun, posisiku sudah terlalu nyaman disofa ini. Aku malas -juga tidak kuat- untuk kembali ke kamarku. Kyuhyun sepertinya juga belum membereskan _play station_ - nya karena aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara _soundtrack_gamenya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Sepertinya ia tidak jauh dari telingaku karena suaranya bisa jelas sekali kudengar.

"Hmm" aku menjawab seadanya.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku menjawab dengan 'hmm' yang sama meskipun aku tidak yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Aku sudah benar-benar ingin menghilang dan pulas. Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi.

Hening. Dan itulah yang ingin kupertanyakan. Mengapa tiba-tiba hening. Dimana Kyuhyun, dimana suara _playstation_?

Tapi disisi lain itulah yang kucari. Hening. Agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Dan ketika seolah aku akan menyeberangi dunia mimpi, aku merasakan sentuhan halus di ujung bibirku. Antara hangat hembusan udara dan dingin permukaannya. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku perlahan bereaksi pada sentuhan itu. Apakah seseorang sedang menciumku? Siapapun itu, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya sangat halus dan… dan dingin. Sedikit kering namun begitu penuh. Siapapun itu aku ingin menyambut dan mengembalikan ciumannya.

Dan aku melakukannya.

_Siapa dia? Mengapa ia menciumku? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba ada disini? Seingatku tidak ada orang lain disini. Aku sedang bermain game dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan ini bersamaku. Hanya Kyuhyun…._

"hyung…" aku mendengar lenguhan lirih. Dan suara itu seperti….

"Kyuhyun?!"

Seketika kantukku lenyap entah kemana. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar, nafasku memburu dan kedua tanganku kudapati telah mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh dariku. Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha mati-matian mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mencoba kembali tersadar penuh dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa apapun yang mungkin telah terjadi kuharap itu hanya mimpi atau halusinasi belaka.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan reaksiku -sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan perlahan menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Dan ternyata aku tidak sedang bermimpi dan berhalusinasi, aku, maksudku kami, benar-benar telah….. berciuman. Oh Tuhan, dan ini bukan mimpi. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memejamkan mataku erat. Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi.

Beberapa saat yang terasa bertahun lamanya, aku masih tidak bergerak dari posisiku. Tidak juga Kyuhyun. Kami berdua sama-sama membatu sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berdiri. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Kyuhyun karena bibirku pun terasa mengering. Mungkin aku harus secepatnya kembali ke kamar dan menjernihkan pikiranku.

Meskipun aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun langsung, aku tahu Kyuhyun memperhatikan aku ketika akan beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Otakku bekerja keras untuk berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan atau kukatakan. Aku tidak sedang ingin membahasnya, tapi meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun juga bukan sesuatu yang benar.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat, Kyu" dan akhirnya hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu kuucapkan pada Kyuhyun, itupun kulakukan sembari berjalan menuju kamarku. Tanpa melihat kedua matanya. Namun, sebelum aku berjalan lebih jauh,

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggilku lirih.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang menyiratkan banyak emosi yang bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, malu dan entahlah. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku. Degub jantungku semakin tak terkendali seolah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Aku merasa semakin sulit bernafas karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang aku tahu aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan bathinku sendiri. Aku kembali menghindari tatapannya dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah memberikan punggungku ketika berbicara pada Kyuhyun, tapi maafkan aku Kyu, aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu.

"Hyung, berbaliklah"

Aku masih tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Hyung..." Pintanya mengiba.

Kyuhyun meraih ujung bajuku –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, tapi aku masih tetap diam. Tidak juga ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya di bajuku.

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Kyuhyun. Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku menjernihkan pikiranku._

Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk tubuhku erat, membenamkan kepalanya diantara tengkuk dan rambutku. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak dan membatu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hae Hyung"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun selama ini aku terus menerka dan hampir selalu mempercayai bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, tapi terus terang aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan paling terburuk. Kemungkinan yang lambat laun pasti terjadi. Aku tidak mempersiapkan diriku untuk mendengar pengakuan darinya.

.

.

_"aku menyukaimu, hyung"_

.

.

Aku masih ingat benar hangat nafasnya menghembus leherku ketika kata-kata itu diucapkan. Bahkan ia terus ada disitu meskipun aku sudah mengucurkan air dingin dari ujung kepala hingga hingga kaki. Tetap tidak mau pergi. Dan otakku, seperti sudah terinstal program baru –winamp v.2.0 –otomatis mem_playback _ satu-satunya mp3 yang ada di daftar playlistnya, berulang-ulang.

_Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Aku menyukaimu hyung._

.

.

.

.

"Donghae! Konsentrasi!" untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk Hyung menegurku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku mencoba menyatukan kembali pikiranku yang entah tercecer dimana. Dan entah mengapa pandanganku selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun setelah itu, meskipun aku lah yang lebih dulu menundukkan pandangan setelah menemui kedua matanya yang tak terbaca apa maksudnya. _Kyuhyun…_.

Syukurlah sekitar lima belas menit kemudian latihan sesi pertama selesai, paling tidak aku punya satu jam kedepan untuk menyegarkan kembali otak ku yang sedang keruh. Aku berjalan menuju tasku dan mengambil botol minum, menenggak isinya hingga hampir habis. Aku lalu duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungku, meluruskan kedua kakiku dan mencoba sebisa mungkin rileks. Tidak peduli seberapa kacau diriku sekarang, aku hanya butuh sejenak menyendiri.

"Donghae, bisa kita bicara sebentar" suara Leeteuk Hyung terdengar serius. Aku tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena aku tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Segera setelah itu aku bangkit dan berjalan mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Ia membawaku ke lobi depan yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Hanya kami berdua.

Leeteuk Hyung hyung duduk di sofa dan menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melingkar di lehernya. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Donghae, uhm….aku tidak tahu seberapa serius masalahmu, tapi aku harap hal itu tidak membuatmu kehilangan konsentrasi. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bahan persalahan karena dianggap memperlambat jalannya latihan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau juga tahu hal itu kan? persiapan konser, shooting mv, pemotretan, promo album, dan yang lain."

Aku mengangguk pelan, menghindari tatapannya. Dan Leeteuk Hyung meneruskan kata-katanya ketika tidak mendapat respon dariku.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Hae, dan hal itu membuatku berpikir bahwa masalahmu kali ini pasti bukan masalah biasa. Tapi kau jangan salah paham, aku tidak sedang memaksamu menceritakan masalahmu padaku, meskipun aku sangat terbuka jika kau mau melakukannya. Bagaimanapun kau adalah adik yang paling berarti untukku dan aku lebih dari sekedar bersedia menjagamu seperti pesan terakhir ayahmu padaku. "

Aku melihatnya sekilas dan bisa kulihat wajahnya yang begitu serius.

"Iya, hyung, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada Leeteuk Hyung. Selebihnya aku hanya menunduk. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun setelah itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundakku.

"aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi masalamu, Hae" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya tersenyum. Senyuman teduh yang mengingatkan pada almarhum ayah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"ayo, kembali ke ruang latihan" ajaknya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam, masih belum beranjak, merasakan hatiku yang tiba-tiba tercekat. Leeteuk Hyung membuatku merindukan almarhum ayah.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendiri memasuki ruang latihan –karena Leeteuk Hyung sudah meninggalkan aku lebih dulu- dan mendapati member yang lain masih duduk-duduk istirahat. Eunhyuk, Shindong Hyung, Heechul hyung dan Siwon sedang terlihat heboh membicarakan sesuatu. Sama halnya dengan Ryewook, Sungmin Hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun yang juga sedang duduk melingkar membahas ini itu, mungkin tentang olah vokal atau apapun itu.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan berjalan menuju 'kelompok' Eunhyuk. Benar kata Leeteuk Hyung, aku harus bisa memisahkan antara masalah pribadi dan pekerjaanku. Bagaimanapun profesionalisme dalam pekerjaan adalah nomer satu. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi dan memasang senyum diwajahku agar, paling tidak, menjadi penyemangat untuk diriku sendiri. Namun, seketika _mood_-ku menjadi tidak lagi baik, saat tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Dan aku benar-benar menyesali telah memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Seketika aku langsung mengalihkan padanganku darinya dan berjalan cepat menuju Eunhyuk dan yang lain. Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya meski aku sudah duduk dan berusaha membaur dengan yang lain.

Tidak lama, aku mendengar Sungmin hyung yang sedari tadi serius ngobrol dengan Wookie dan Kyuhyun (jika ia masih mendengarkannya setelah aku masuk ruangan ini) mengatakan akan ke toilet. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar fokus pada kata-katanya, tidak mungkin juga aku melihatnya karena aku sendiri, di sisi telinga yang lain, sibuk mendengarkan Heechul Hyung bercerita.

Tak seberapa lama….

.

.

.

"Donghae! Ada yang mencarimu"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Sungmin hyung sedang melambai ke arahku. aku bertukar pandang dengan Eunhyuk setelah melihat seorang perempuan yang berdiri disana, tersenyum dan melambai kepadaku. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. Aku meliriknya tajam, tapi si monyet itu justru mengedipkan matanya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk segera menghampirinya.

_Sial!_

Sepertinya Eunhyuk serius dengan rencananya. Bahkan aku belum sempat menceritakan padanya tentang pengakuan Kyuhyun padaku semalam, karena ia telah terlelap ketika aku kembali ke kamar. Esoknya pun aku tidak sempat bercerita karena lagi-lagi aku kesiangan dan tergesa menyiapkan ini itu untuk jadwal padat hari ini.

Pastinya aku akan menemui Jessica. Tidak ada alasan menghindarinya meskipun andainya semua ini bukan bagian dari rencana Eunhyuk. Aku akan tetap menemuinya dan mungkin setelah itu aku akan menceritakan perihal pengkuan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju Jessica. Aku yakin sekali Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Tapi kali ini untung saja aku masih bisa mengontrol mataku untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya, meskipun, oh tuhan, aku sangat ingin tahu reaksinya.

"baiklah kalian berdua, aku tinggal dulu" kata Sungmin Hyung sambil berlari kecil dan berlalu.

"kau mau kemana, hyung?" teriakku

"toilet!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh. _Iya, toilet. Aku mendengarnya tadi_.

Aku melihat Sungmin Hyung sebentar sebelum kembali kepada Jessica.

"hai Jess, tumben kesini?"

"hu um, kebetulan sedang lewat dan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku mampir. Iya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. _Iya memang tidak ada salahnya kau mampir_.

"dari mana memang? Sendirian?"

"ada sedikit urusan, kebetulan jalan pulangnya searah, dan iya sendirian saja" Jessica tersenyum.

_Urusan dengan Eunhyuk, maksudnya?_

"oh"

"oh ya, Haeppa, aku membawakanmu ini" Jessica menyodorkan kotak yang aku tahu pasti apa isi dibaliknya. Dan

_Haeppa_, ia masih menggunakan panggilan itu.

"strawberry short cake?"

Jessica tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kau tidak perlu repot membawakan ini, Jess. Tapi baiklah, _thanks_." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"_Ck_! tidak repot sama sekali" Jessica melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan _tidak repot sama sekali ._

"hmm…." Aku mengangguk.

"ayo makanlah, Haeppa"

_Huh? Sekarang?_

"oh, iya baiklah"

Akupun membuka kotak dan mataku berbinar saat kudapati Strawberri Cheese Cake yang luar biasa tampak lezat dan sangat menggoda penuh dosa. Semuanya sudah tersaji dalam potongan segitiga jadi tak perlu repot lagi membaginya. Aku mengambil satu dan sudah tidak sabar membiarkannya meleleh di dalam mulutku. Namun, detik-detik menjelang gigitan pertamaku, entah darimana datangnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meyambar dan melahapnya dengan gigitan besar.

"humm lumayan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka manis." Kata Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh. Dan memang ia tidak terlalu suka manis, aku tahu itu, seperti halnya aku tahu ia tidak suka Jessica. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Hei Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali?!" suara Jessica sedikit lebih meninggi. Matanya tajam menatap Kyuhyun dan kedua alisnya bertemu.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan sisa cake ke dalam kotak yang sedang ku bawa.

"sejak kapan kau tahu tentang sopan santun?" Kyuhyun membalas.

"kau benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil, Kyu"

"dan kau tetap tidak berani membuka topengmu, nenek. Dan jangan panggil aku _Kyu_"

_Baiklah, kita mulai peperangan ini. _

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

"kalian, bisa tolong hentikan ini?" dan sayangnya suaraku tidak sampai ke telinga mereka.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berkencan dengan mu, kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, _Kyu_" Jessica benar-benar menyulut api dengan menegaskan _Kyu_ saat memanggil Kyuhyun.

"oya? Setidaknya aku tidak mengiba-iba kembali pada mantan-ku. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mampir dan memberikan kue ini pada Haeppa. Ada masalah dengan itu, _Kyu_?" Lagi. _Kyu_.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengankat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, mengejek. "Dan tentu saja ada masalah, karena_Haeppa_ sudah ada yang punya sekarang"

Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, namun sebelum aku sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, keduanya telah menatapku. Tajam. Membuatku membatu dan bergantian memandangi Jessica dan Kyuhyun –tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Benarkah Haeppa?" pandangan Jessica antara tidak percaya dan penasaran. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sebelum sempat aku mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya…

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir, nenek?" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu, bocah!" dan suara Jessica yang semakin meninggi menunjukkan dirinya sedang sangat serius kali ini, membuatku sedikit terperanjat.

"Ck!, tidak perlu berlebihan, nenek. Aku hanya mengingatkan jangan pernah dekati Hae Hyung lagi" Kyuhyun membuat Jess semakin naik darah dengan suaranya yang mengejek.

"Memangnya kau siapa, bocah? Dan aku heran kenapa kau masi mau dekat-dekat dengan bocah kurang ajar ini oppa?" sekarang giliranku yang menerima tatapan tajam dari Jessica.

"uhm….aku…" dan lagi-lagi belum selesai aku memberikan jawaban –bukan juga aku tahu harus menjawab apa- Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya

"Karena Donghae Hyung menyukaiku, nenek" jawab Kyuhyun pendek dan menatapku tajam setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jessica. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah karena tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering mendengar jawaban mengejutkan dari Kyuhyun, seolah kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku tiba-tiba memompa darah lebih cepat.

Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak juga buru-buru menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Aku sibuk menata ritme jantungku sambil bergantian menatap Jessica yang sedang memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun menatapku. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit, dan kutahu ia sedang mencurigai sesuatu meskipun tidak yakin apa itu. Ia lalu berganti mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, membuatku seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

_Oh Tuhan, tolong kirimkanlah seseorang saat ini juga_.

Dan Tuhan maha baik, karena Sungmin Hyung tiba-tiba muncul, kembali dari kamar mandi, dan pecahlah ketegangan diantara kami bertiga.

"hwaaaa…siapa yang membawa cake ini? Pasti kau Jess? Boleh aku minta satu?" tanya Sungmin Hyung dengan senyumnya yang dahsyat menyilaukan itu, membuat Jessica mau tidak mau –meskipun sedikit- membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"ambil saja, Oppa. Dua potong juga tidak apa-apa karena kau memintanya dengan manis" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutar bola matanya, tahu benar siapa yang sedang Jessica bicarakan.

"Waaaah? Benarkah? Baiklah aku ambil dua" dan Sungmin hyung mengambil dua cake dengan dua tangannya.

"oh iya, Kyuhyun, bagaimana tentang rencana kita tadi? Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita"

"nanti saja hyung…aku sedang…"

"ayo cepat! Atau aku tidak mau ikut" Sungmin hyung membuat Kyuhyun mengikutinya meskipun kedua tangannya sedang sibuk memegangi cake. Kyuhyun sepintas melihatku dengan tatapan –_kita lanjutkan nanti, hyung!-_

_hufft baiklah…._

"dasar bocah" gumam Jessica.

"sudahlah Jess."

"hmph, iya, maaf"

"hmm" aku mengangguk pelan.

"oh iya, Haeppa, apa kau nanti malam ada acara?" dan Jessica masih tetap seperti dulu, ia bisa mengubah_mood_-nya 180 derajat hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"uhmm…sepertinya tidak ada jadwal, kenapa?"

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Jess membuka tasnya dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "ini dia!" ia tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan 2 kertas seukuran setengah postcard. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku namun tidak segera mengambilnya.

"ini!" Jess menyodorkannya padaku lagi dan aku , meskipun ragu, akhirnya mengambilnya.

Tiket konser. Mataku terbelalak ketika kusadari tiket konser siapa itu.

"kau serius, Jess?"

"hu um!"

"malam ini?"

Jessica mengangguk, "jadi?"

"aku jemput kau jam 7 malam!"

"ok!"

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jess sudah ada di bangku deretan ketiga tengah mini konser Larc-en-Ciel. Jess tahu benar aku menyukai grup band asal jepang ini, meskipun dulu saat kami masih bersama aku tidak pernah menonton konsernya bersamanya. Ia tidak terlalu suka musik cadas, dan untunglah karena aku juga tidak perlu repot menjaganya diantara lautan manusia yang ikut 'liar' saat konser berlangsung. Kalaupun sekarang Jessica ada bersamaku, itu karena konser kali ini hanya berupa mini konser, seperti konser akustik. Semua audience duduk teratur di bangku masing-masing.

Luar biasa dan membuatku beberapakali merinding mendengar Hyde menyanyikan lagu-lagu hitsnya. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun lebih aku tidak menonton langsung penampilan mereka, dan kali ini meskipun sudah sekitar 15 lagu dinyanyikan, dua jam terasa lewat begitu saja. Cepat sekali. Tapi tetap saja malam ini menjadi sangat luar biasa. _Haahh…senangnya_.

Sekitar 15 menit setelah mini konser selesai, ponselku bergetar, satu pesan singkat dari Leeteuk Hyung. Ia mengadakan acara makan malam bersama member suju yang lain. Dia ingin aku datang, Jessica juga jika ia tidak berkeberatan.

Tentu saja bukan ide yang bagus mengajak Jessica makan malam bersama yang lain. Alasannya jelas; Kyuhyun. Tapi adalah kasar dan sangat tidak etis mengantarkannya pulang ketika Jessica sudah terlanjur tahu Leeteuk Hyung mengajakku (dan mengajaknya) makan malam bersama.

_Baiklah…..que sera sera._

Aku dan Jessica tiba di sebuah café yang biasa dipilih Leeteuk Hyung untuk tempat makan malam kami. Ia memesan meja khusus di sudut ruangan untuk semua member, mengigat kami adalah keluarga besar. Dan karena aku dan Jessica adalah _peserta_ yang datang terakhir, semua mata tertuju kepada kami. Dan aku tidak melewatkan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang menatap kami dengan bosan dan kesal, terutama padaku. Seketika hilang entah kemana kesenanganku malam ini. Tidak ada lagi L'arc en Ciel, tidak ada lagi suara serak hyde, tidak ada lagi. Semuanya diganti oleh masalahku yang belum tuntas. Aku dan Kyuhyun. Dan Jessica sekarang.

Aku semakin kehilangan selera makan dan luar biasa salah tingkah karena posisi dudukku tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Jessica duduk di sampingku. Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa. Hampir selama acara makan aku menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, meskipun mataku seringkali tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena semakin aku berusaha menghindarinya semakin aku ingin melihatnya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sedang ngobrol bersama siapa dia, apa yang ia makan, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Dan ketika tiap kali, sadar tidak sadar, aku mencuri pandang padanya, ia selalu dan selalu memergokiku. Oh Tuhan.

Untunglah keadaan tidak begitu buruk karena Eunhyuk duduk disebelah kiriku (Jess di sebelah kananku) jadi aku masih punya teman ngobrol. Aku berusaha menguasai diriku agar tidak terlihat canggung –meskipun Eunhyuk tahu benar aku sangat gelisah.

"hey hyung, apa kalian berdua kembali pacaran sekarang?"

Dunia serasa berhenti dan tiba-tiba telingaku menjadi tuli karena sepertinya aku tidak mendengar suara apapun ketika wookie dengan polosnya bertanya demikian padaku. Untunglah suaranya tidak terlalu keras atau semua member akan ikut 'mengintrogasiku'. Dan aku ingin menampar mukaku ketika –entah mengapa dan dengan alasan apa- aku melemparkan pandanganku kepada Kyuhyun. Mengapa aku harus melihatnya seolah aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan aku perlu persetujuan untuk apapun jawaban yang akan kuberikan pada Wookie. Mengapa aku melihat Kyuhyun?

Aku mengalihkan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku dan berpikir keras jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan.

"uhm…."

"kami hanya ingin berteman seperti dulu, Wookie. Meskipun tidak lagi jadi sepasang kekasih, bukan berarti tidak bisa berteman dekat, iya kan Haeppa?" jelas Jess, tersenyum melihatku.

"i..iya" paling tidak aku bisa sedikit lega atas jawaban Jessica.

"oh…begitu. Tapi kalian berdua cocok menurutku" kata Wookie, dan lagi, aku tidak bisa mengontrol mataku untuk tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Ia melihatku tajam meskipun hanya sekilas sebelum meletakkan sendok dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Wookie sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku mual mau ke kamar mandi"

Wookie meng 'oh' dan kembali meneruskan makannya. Jessica mengamati Kyuhyun sampai menghilang dari pandangan kemudian kembali menikmati sajian di hadapannya. Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya dan menganggukan kepalanya setelah bertukar pandang denganku, bibirnya berkata tanpa suara 'cemburu'.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengantarkan Jess pulang. Saat kembali ke dorm, aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun masih menonton TV berdua saja. Yang lain sepertinya sudah tertidur. Aku bermaksud untuk masuk ke kamar langsung tapi Eunhyuk memanggilku untuk duduk bersamanya. Sekilas aku melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak melihatku. Ia mungkin sedang konsentrasi menonton TV tapi aku yakin ia tidak sedang benar-benar fokus. Wajahnya serius, kedua alisnya bertemu. Aku ingin sekali menolak ajakan Eunhyuk, tapi akan terasa sangat aneh jika ku lakukan hal itu. Aku menuju sofa kosong di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka pembicaraan. Tentu saja tidak ada lain selain Jessica. Ia mengawali pertanyaan dengan bagaimana kencan kami malam ini, _astaga_, bahkan ia menggunakan kata-kata kencan. _Luar biasa kau, Monyet!_

Meskipun aku yakin aku tidak bisa mngembalikan perasaanku kepada Kyuhyun, namun aku tidak tega ketika melihatnya sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika kata 'kencan' itu keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Aku buru buru membenarkannya.

"bukan kencan Hyuk, aku hanya nonton konser bersama, dan makan malam bersama kalian juga kan?" sambil kutajamkan pandanganku pada Eunhyuk, agar ia tahu maksudku -aku tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia menahan senyum. Jelas sekali mengejekku.

"permulaan yang bagus kan untuk memulai lagi?"

Dan aku yakin Eunhyuk sengaja melakukan hal ini. Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya.

Ketika aku akan berdiri meninggalkan mereka, Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. "aku lelah Hae, aku masuk dulu." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "ceritakan aku kelanjutannya besok Kyuhyunnie, aku sudah ngantuk" Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya sekilas dan memberikannya 'hmmm' sebagai jawaban. Eunhyuk memberiku isyarat untuk tetap berada di posisiku, dan aku menurutinya.

_Sial, kenapa aku menurutinya?_

Benar saja, tidak ada Eunhyuk, suasanya menjadi semakin sekaku pohon Oak, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, demikian pula Kyuhyun yang tidak juga membuka suara.

Aku menghela nafas.

"kau tidak istirahat Kyu?" dan suaraku sedikit serak. Salahkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba kering.

Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Ia menatapku tajam. Tidak terdengar lagi suara TV, tidak ada lagi permainan basa-basi, yang ada hanyalah _hadapi kenyataan sekarang juga_!

"kenapa hyung? Kau bahkan meninggalkan aku begitu saja saat aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan sekarang kau kencan dengan si nenek tua itu?" suara Kyuhyun tenang namun begitu penuh penegasan.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"katakan hyung, apa kau tidak menyukaikku?"

Aku diam saja.

"katakan, hyung!"

"Kyu….aku…" aku kehilangan kata-kataku, sekilas menatapnya yang sedang menatapku, menunggu jawaban. kurasa aku perlu membasahi tenggorokanku.

"aku menyukaimu kyu…iya aku menyukaimu tapi hanya sebatas…" aku memberikan jeda –tidak tahu untuk apa, mungkin untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan kata-kata paling logis untuknya.

"apa? saudara? Teman?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"apa aku tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan lebih dari itu, hyung?" wajahnya seperti mengiba dan marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kyu…kurasa, entahlah. Bukankah seharusnya kau mencari seeorang yang, maksudku perempuan yang cantik, mungkin Yoona? Seohyun? Atau…"

"aku tidak tertarik! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, "aku hanya menyukaimu, hyung. Tidak yang lain."

"huh?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya. "Tapi, kyu… kita…uhmm kita…." aku tidak yakin dengan kata-kataku selanjutnya.

"apa? Karena kita apa?" Kyuhyun seolah menantangku meneruskan kata-katakku.

"karena kita…."

"karena kita sama-sama laki-laki? Itu maksudmu, hyung? Lalu apa salahnya?"

"Kyu…dengarkan aku…."

"Akupun tidak tau kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu hyung! Aku tidak memintanya!" aku bisa melihat air mukanya berubah, marah dan sedih dan kecewa dan penuh harap.

"Kyu… maafkan aku, tapi…sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kamu mau" aku menundukkan pandanganku. Tanganku mengepal seolah mencari pegangan.

"apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"aku, maksudku….aku, kita, tidak bisa bersama, maksudku tidak bisa dalam hubungan yang lebih dari ini, aku…aku …tidak bisa Kyu" dan aku menatap kedua matanya, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa memenuhi apa yagn ia minta. Aku harap Kyuhyun mengerti. Tapi…

"kenapa?" dan kini wajahnya berubah, tidak ada emosi yang terbaca, meskipun justru semakin menakutkan.

"karena kita…" aku menghela nafas, "… maafkan aku Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud membuat stereotip yang keliru padamu, tapi aku rasa aku …"

"kau ingin mengatakan kau bukan gay? Kau ingin menegaskan kau normal? Dan aku sebaliknya?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dan kusadar aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Aku ingin menjelaskannya tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"ah, iya, dan aku tidak normal, kau benar hyung" ucapnya sambil tertawa ironis.

"Kyu, bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, membuatku berhenti bicara.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung"

Tidak seperti ini seharusnya, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menjelaskan. Setidaknya aku ingin meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkanku, aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan meraih tangannya.

"Kyu dengarkan aku dulu, maafkan aku jika aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi aku…"

"lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kedua matanya berubah memerah dan tatapan matanya serasa begitu menusuk jantungku. Aku begitu terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku juga tidak kuasa bergerak dan menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Yang aku tahu dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan kudengar ia membanting pintunya.

Dan entah mengapa hatiku merasa begitu sakit. Benar-benar sakit hingga membuatku ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis.

_Kyuhyun._

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

.

**[unofficial OST: SILVERCHAIR – MISS YOU LOVE, L'arc en Ciel – 4th Avenue Café]**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Vague

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Chapter: (7/?)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Warning: boysxboys love

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

Un-Official OST: [Corrine Bailey Rae - Trouble Sleeping]

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

**_Seminggu adalah setahun atau bahkan lebih lama lagi. Dan menjadi bukan seperti biasanya adalah seperti terperangkap dalam dimensi yang asing._**

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyapaku. Bahkan mungkin –jika mampu- ia akan menghapus tiap detik yang ia lewati ketika tak sengaja bertatap muka denganku. Selalu dan selalu ia yang membuang muka seolah _saat tak sengaja melihatku_ adalah dosa. Tidak ada lagi teriakan 'hyuuung' merengek-rengek, tidak ada lagi permintaannnya yang tidak tidak. Tidak ada lagi kedekatan yang manja. Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, hanya karena kami 'dibayar' untuk itu. Karena jutaan penggemar yang menyaksikan kami tidak bisa menerima adanya pertengkaran emosi diatara kami. Karena diantara jutaan penggemar di luar sana banyak yang haus momen-momen kebersamaan antara aku dan Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkannya, namun ketika aku melakukannya dengan tulus, sedangkan Kyuhyun justru sedang bermain drama (ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemar), aku merasa sangat kecewa. Tiap kali kami harus berdekatan di atas panggung, aku berharap kami bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami seperti semula; tidak ada sakit hati tidak ada perang emosi tidak ada ketidakpedulian. Tapi egoisnya aku jika aku menuntut semua itu sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling berhak untuk menganggapku tidak ada. Aku tidak berhak meneriakkan betapa kecewa dan sakitnya hatiku saat justru akulah yang pertama kali membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah kejadian malam itu juga, setelah aku memberikan jawabanku pada Kyuhyun, aku harus menyelesakan urusanku dengan Jessica. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun kepada Jessica dan aku juga tidak ingin memberikannya harapan kosong. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku sudah memberinya jawaban. Menyakitkan memang, tapi paling tidak semuanya sudah jelas dan anggap saja persoalan selesai. Atau setidaknya tahap pertama 'memberikan kepastian' sudah terlewati- meskipun aku membenci diriku sendiri karena telah mnyakitinya. Aku. Aku hyungnya yang ia banggakan.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku, Hae"

Eunhyuk beberapa kali mengucapkannya malam itu. Tanpa Nemo, hanya Hae, menunjukkan ia sedang serius. Dan memang begitu keadaannya karena raut wajahnya dipenuhi penyesalan. Tak apa aku mengerti, karena aku terlambat memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Dan Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur membuat langkah pertama rencananya; menghubungi Jessica untuk mampir saat kami latihan.

Jika mengingat saat itu, oh Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dariku malam itu. Aku meninggalkannya menggantung dan esoknya Ia harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jessica. Strawberry Cheese Cake, mungkin aku tidak ingin memakannya lagi.

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, malamnya aku pergi menonton konser dengan Jessica. Mungkin bukan kencan, dan kutegaskan itu bukan kencan, tapi bagaimanapun aku menjelaskan hasilnya tetap sama, kenyataannya aku pergi bersama mantanku. Berdua.

Dan ide untuk mengajak Jessica makan malam bersama adalah kesalahan. Baru kusadari betapa bodohnya aku untuk menerima ajakan Leeteuk Hyung saat itu. Mengapa aku tidak mengatakan padanya aku akan makan malam berdua dengan Jessica? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyakiti Kyuhyun, paling tidak, tidak membuat selera makan nya hilang.

"aku tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini Hae" Kata Eunhyuk malam itu, dan kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan untuk segera mengakhiri semua rencana bodoh ini.

Bodoh. Iya, memang bodoh. Eunhyuk begitu bodoh telah membuat rencana bodoh ini. Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena aku mau terlibat didalamnya.

Malam itu juga Eunhyuk mengatakan, ia akan memperbaiki keadaan ini untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Ia yang meminta Jessica datang saat itu jadi Eunhyuk merasa ia lah yang harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kurasa, itu lagi-lagi bukan ide yang bagus. Bukan Eunhyuk yang harus melakukannya, tapi aku.

Aku berharap malam itu juga aku bisa menyelesaikan 'urusanku' dengan Jessica, tapi adalah terlalu terburu-buru dan sekali lagi-_bodoh_, jika aku meneleponnya jam 2 pagi. Besok, tidak ubahnya denganku, ia juga pasti punya segudang jadwal latihan atau syuting ini itu. Lagipula aku perlu menata emosiku dan menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum aku berbicara pada Jessica; aku tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi hanya karena lidahku terpeleset. Sayangnya waktu yang tepat dan yang paling mungkin itu adalah sabtu malam minggu depan. Yang artinya, malam ini sampai tujuh hari kedepan aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

-cccc-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mau berbicara denganku. Bahkan ia menjaga jarak denganku. Aku benci diabaikan, itu adalah hukuman paling menyakitkan. Aku mulai merasa ada yang hilang dari perasaanku. Ada yang tidak biasa. Namun kurasa apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk malam itu benar, aku perlu memberikannya waktu dan ruang untuk nya agar sedikit lebih tenang sebelum menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Tapi, aku tidak kuasa melihatnya bisa tersenyum lepas dengan orang lain tetapi tidak padaku. Ia bisa selalu manja dengan orang lain tetapi tidak padaku. Ia biasa melakukan itu padaku.

Ia tidak lagi memintaku mengajarkan gerakan _dance_ ini itu. Ia lebih memilih Eunhyuk atau Shindong hyung. Ia tidak lagi duduk berdekatan denganku saat kami semua sedang bersantai menonton tv di dorm. ia tidak makan siang denganku. Ia lebh menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk. Iya, terlebih dengan Eunhyuk.

Memang akulah yang memintanya untuk 'menjaga' Kyuhyun karena pasti tidak mudah baginya bersikap biasa setelah kejadian itu. Aku memintanya karena kupikir Eunhyuk adalah orang yang bisa membawa suasana. Ia bisa menyikapi sesuatu yang serius dengan santai. Ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan jika kau butuh tertawa Eunhyuk adalah tujuan yang tepat. Mungkin ia tidak pandai menceritakan lelucon; hampir semuanya benar-benar tidak lucu, tapi itulah yang justru membuat orang lain tertawa, karena leluconnya tidak lucu.

Dan keputusanku memang tidak salah. Bersama Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun bisa lebih santai dan semakin hari semakin terlihat ceria, meskipun ia masih enggan bertegur sapa dan berbicara padaku. Eunhyuk pun selalu memberikanku laporan terbarunya tentang si bungsu. Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, Kyuhyun kembali seratus persen fokus pada latihan dance-nya; yang memang menjadi semakin lebih baik, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Belum lagi berkat Eunhyuk juga masalah diantara kami tidak terlalu kentara di hadapan member lain. Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung mencurigai sesuatu, tapi ia sepertinya memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

"tapi Kyuhyun belum menegurku sampai hari ini, Hyuk" kataku setelah ia menceritakan progress Kyuhyun ini dan itu.

"belum juga seminggu Hae. Terimalah dulu, bagaimanapun kau yang membuatnya seperti ini" aku mengangkat kedua alisku, membuat Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"uhm….maksudku aku juga. Rencana bodohku itu…iya… _hufft_, maaf…" Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya dan menghempaskannya seperti orang yang bersalah.

"tapi tenang saja Hae, Kyuhyun orang yang baik, ia akan menegurmu tidak lama lagi. Kita semua saudara disini, ingat? Kau hanya perlu memberinya waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk tenang, ok?" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, mengulangi kata-katanya seperti di malam itu.

_Iya._

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk benar.

Tapi aku mulai merasa tidak sabar. Aku mulai merasa kacau. Terlebih, mengapa kini aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun? Akulah yang berlebihan atau memang mereka kini semakin dekat? Apalagi saat di depan kamera bahkan di hadapan ratusan penggemar. Mereka berdua sering terlihat berinteraksi bersama. Dan apakah aku yang berlebihan atau memang mereka berdua sama-sama begitu terlihat bahagia?

_Tidak. _Aku tidak sedang cemburu atau mempertanyakan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi, akulah yang belebihan atau memang tatapan mereka satu sama lain begitu terasa berbeda? Eunhyuk pernah sekali berkata padaku bahwa dia punya sedikit –hanya sedikit – kecenderungan untuk… menyukai laki-laki. Dan Kyuhyun, bukannya Kyuhyun juga demikian? Jadi apakah mereka kini….

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Ini hanya perasaanku. Hanya perasaanku saja. Dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk. Yang jelas aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang menjadi kesimpulanku sendiri.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Seminggu terlewati juga, meskipun dengan teramat sangat lama. Dan malam ini juga karena ini adalah malam minggu- aku akan mengajak makan malam jessica, bukan untuk kencan tapi untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya, ya mungkin tidak semuanya, tidak soal Kyuhyun. Aku hanya perlu menjelaskan tentang aku dan dirinya. Itu saja, tidak akan ada soal Kyuhyun.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi kamarku (kamar Eunhyuk juga) aku lihatnya sedang merapikan rambutnya dan mengecek kembali baju yang ia kenakan.

"kau mau kemana hari ini Hae? Menemui Jessica?" tanyanya ketika ia menyadari aku sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan menemuinya malam ini dan meluruskan semuanya. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" sambil kuperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki

"aku juga akan keluar malam ini" jawabnya masih sibuk di depan cermin

"kencan? Dengan siapa?"

"uhm… bukan kencan, hanya jalan-jalan keluar, kau tahu betapa bosannya di dorm"

"dengan siapa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku. dan belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab dengan siapa Ia akan keluar malam ini….

"hyung? Kau sudah siap?"

Suara yang aku kenal. Dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Aku melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kyuhyun hanya melihatku sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"aku tunggu di luar, hyung. Jangan terlalu lama" dan Kyuhyun pergi berlalu.

"o..ok" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan terbata meskipun ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk bersikap normal. Tapi mengapa aku merasa Eunhyuk menjadi canggung?

_Aku masih tidak percaya mereka akan pergi berdua._

"Kyuhyun? Kau akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"uhm…iya, kebetulan ada film bagus, jadi kami akan pergi menontonya. Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan robot-robot dan segala sesuatu yang berbau futuristik, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa. Baiklah, Aku tinggal dulu Hae. Selamat bersenang-senang, sampaikan salamku pada Jessica" Eunhyuk buru-buru menyambar jaket dan topinya dan langsung keluar dari kamar.

Aku masih berdiri terpaku di tempatku.

Keputusanku memang tidak salah. Bersama Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik. _Hanya saja…_

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Aku menyetir mobil dengan perasaan yang kacau. Entahlah, mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pergi berdua menonton film malam ini? Apa ini bagian dari _terapi pemulihan mood_ dari Eunhyuk? Apakah _ken-can_ adalah bagian dari upaya menghibur Kyuhyun?

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan ini. Ok, Eunhyuk sedikit _gay_… baiklah anggap saja dia positif gay (_bi_ lebih tepatnya, ok), dan Kyuhyun pun demikian. Tapi tidak mungkin _kan_ mereka berdua…?

Tapi bukannya Eunhyuk pernah bilang bahwa Kyuhyun begitu manis dan entah bagaimana tapi… terkadang begitu _sexy _?

Apa si monyet itu serius dengan kata-katanya saat itu, ia lebih dari sekedar bersedia untuk _bersama_Kyuhyun?

Tapi tidak, kurasa ia hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kuakui Kyuhyun memang secara fisik mendekati sempurna, tapi…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula Eunhyuk adalah sahabat baikku, ia tidak mungkin merebut Kyuhyun dariku.

.

.

_Merebut Kyuhyun dariku?!_

_._

_._

Tunggu! Lampu merah Donghae! Rem!

.

.

Dan aku mengerem mendadak. Mungkin kepalaku sudah akan membentur _dashboard_ jika aku lupa memasang sabuk pengaman. Lebih parah lagi mungkin aku sudah menabrak mobil di depanku dan berurusan dengan polisi.

Nafasku terengah, mataku nanar mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dan setelah otakku mencerna tidak ada apapun yang terjadi aku menghela dan menghembuskan nafas dalam.

.

.

_Donghae apa yang kau pikirkan?_

_._

_._

Aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila. Datang dari mana semua pikiran konyol itu? Apa aku sedang mencurigai Eunhyuk, sahabatku sendiri? Apa otak ku sudah jungkir balik dan berpikir ia akan merebut Kyuhyun dariku? Pikiran macam apa itu? Bahkan Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapaku! Dan ketika mereka berdua adalah sama-sama _gay_, mengapa hal itu membuatku gusar? Apakah… sebenarnya aku….? Tidak mungkin, aku bukan gay dan aku tidak sedang cemburu.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7.15 pm aku sampai di restoran tempat biasa dulu aku dan Jessica makan malam berdua. Kali inipun sama, aku memilih restoran ini untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Selain karena suasananya nyaman, juga Jessica sangat menyukai menu masakan di sini.

Aku keluar mobil dan langusung masuk ke dalam restoran menuju meja reservasi kami. Jessica sudah menunggu disana.

Aku menyapanya dan meminta maaf karena membuatnya menunggu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memintaku duduk. Seperti biasanya, Jessica terlihat begitu cantik. Ia mengenakan _sleveless middress_ warna biru langit yang sangat sesuai dengan kulit putihnya. Tidak banyak asesoris; karena ia memang tidak terlalu menyukainya. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan terurai. Manis.

.

.

_Kyuhyun._

.

.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali sambil menggelengkan kepalaku cepat ketika tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun muncul di pikiranku. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang muncul di benakku? Dan pikiranku kembali melayang pada Eunhyuk dan dirinya yang mungkin saat ini sedang asyik berdua menonon film._Ugh…kenapa aku harus peduli?_

"Haeppa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jessica bertanya, mengangkat alis dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku buru-buru melihatnya, "oh, tidak apa-apa. Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Jess" dan memang begitu keadaannya, bukan _lipservice_.

"thanks" pipinya yang sudah ber-_blush on_ semakin merona.

"kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku, Jess menggeleng

"aku menunggumu, Haeppa"

"oh, baiklah, kita langsung pesan saja ya" aku mengangkat tangan ke arah _waitress._

Ia langsung datang dan memberikan kami daftar menu. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku, jelas karena aku tidak benar-benar lapar dan selera makanku sudah hilang.

Mataku menyusuri deretan daftar menu yang sudah tidak asing lagi, hanya beberapa saja yang sepertinya baru, meskipun lagi-lagi aku sedang tidak tertarik. Lagipula tidak ini hanya sebagai formalitas saja, aku tahu akan memesan apa dan ku yakin Jessica pun begitu. Sudah pasti Ia akan memilih menu favoritnya, kecuali hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin diet.

_Sedang apa mereka berdua sekarang?_

_Apakah film nya menarik?_

_Apakah mereka sedang menertawai adegan-adegan lucunya?_

_Popcorn –semoga Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun tidak menyukai popcorn yang manis._

_Dan Kyuhyun juga harus berhenti minum cola._

Tanpa kusadari lamunanku melayang lagi. Jari-jariku mengetuk-ngetuk dengan iramanya sendiri dan membuat Jessica mengalihkan perhatian-nya padaku

"Haeppa?"

_Hyung…_

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku pada Jessica. "ha? Kau barusan memanggilku apa, jess?"

_Apa baru saja kau menanggilku hyung?_

"aku memanggilmu…_Haeppa_, Haeppa. Kenapa? ada yang salahkah?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

_Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar gila_.

"Oh…iya. Uhm, maksudku tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Iya, maafkan aku. Lupakan saja"

Aku mengindari tatapan Jessica dan menyibukkan diri membolak balik buku menu.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Haeppa? Maksudku, kalau memang kau sedang tidak ingin _uhm_… makan malam bersama, kita sebaiknya…"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan memotong perkataannya.

"oh bukan, bukan itu, aku hanya.." aku mengangkat bahu, "sedang melamun, iya maafkan aku" aku berharap senyumku bisa menghentikan kecurigaan Jessica padaku. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Dan sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih canggung aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan kembali membalik halaman buku menu beberapa kali dengan cepat seolah mencari menu apa yang akan kupesan.

"uhm, tidak banyak menu baru, mungkin aku akan pesan menu seperti biasa, _terndeloin medium rare_ dan pure kentang" aku masih membolak-balik buku menu, "kau mau pesan apa, Kyu?"

_Astaga!_ Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Oh Tuhan...

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku… _Kyu_, Haeppa?" tanya Jessica hati-hati. Kedua matanya mencoba menemui pandanganku yang masih tertunduk di antara daftar menu. Aku langsung melihatnya setelah menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba kering.

"Oh, tuhan, maafkan aku Jess, maafkan, aku sedang _ngelantur_, maafkan aku, maksudku…iya, kau mau pesan apa, Jessica?"

Jessica menutup buku menu dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya. Menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum.

"aku sudah menduganya, Haeppa"

_Oh tidak._

"aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sejak awal tadi, meskipun aku tidak yakin apa itu. Aku juga kau ingin menemuiku malam ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bukan sekedar makam malam biasa atau bahkan makan malam spesial." Jessica tersenyum ironis.

"…tapi sepertinya sekarang aku tahu. Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah menduganya ketika aku mengunjungimu saat latihan beberapa waktu lalu. Caranya menatapmu begitu lain. Dan aku pun tidak melewatkan bagaimana kau melihatnya dengan… tidak biasa juga, Haeppa"

"apa maksudmu, Jess?" dan Jessica tetap meneruskan kata-katanya.

"…dan saat kau mengajakku makan malam bersama di café itu, aku bisa melihatnya, Haeppa, dia begitu terlihat terganggu melihat kedatanganku. Terlihat sangat cemburu."

Aku masih menatap Jessica. Wajahnya tenang dan masih tersenyum.

"apa Kyuhyun menyukaimu, Haeppa?"

Hatiku seolah jatuh dari atas tebing ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan ketika Jessica mengucapkan nama 'Kyuhyun' dari bibirnya aku bisa melihat keseriusan pada kata-katanya. Ia tidak biasa memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan namanya. Anak kecil, bocah, pengganggu…apa saja, apa pun kecuali namanya.

Kedua mata Jessica masih tetap teduh. Aku menghela nafas.

"uhm…entahlah, aku tidak tahu" bahkan aku tidak berani mengakui kebenarannya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

_Jessica_….

Aku tidak memberikannya jawaban apapun. Ia tersenyum

"Mungkin karena aku masih menyukaimu Haeppa, sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Semuanya sudah banyak yang berubah, harusnya aku sadari itu" Jessica menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan mengulang lagi apa yang pernah jalani sebelumnya, aku terlalu percaya diri mengharapkanmu kembali padaku. Maafkan aku Haeppa, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari. Bukan lagi." Jessica menggeleng pelan.

_Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar. Aku harus segera meluruskan hal ini._

"Tidak Jess, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Demi Tuhan, seharusnya aku lah yang minta maaf padamu, aku sudah berlaku tidak adil padamu, aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapmu. Bahkan kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Entahlah…aku tidak tahu harus mulai mengatakannya dari mana…. Tapi aku…"

"sssh…sudahlah Haeppa, aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya, dan seharusnya dari awal aku tidak boleh melibatkan perasaanku sendiri"

"ma.. maksudmu?" tanyaku antara terkejut dan bingung. Tapi Jessica hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Aku mengantarkan Jessica pulang tanpa menyantap apapun bahkan sekedar hidangan pembuka. Ia yang memintaku untuk segera mengantarkannya pulang dan aku mengiyakan. Kurasa aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi sekarang. Makan malam ini sudah tidak lagi mengundang selera dan apa yang kusut telah diluruskan sekarang. Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya sedih, tapi Jessica adalah Jessica ia tidak suka seseorang mengasihaninya. Terutama pada perasaannya. Ia memintaku untuk tidak terlalu melankolis menyikapi semua ini.

Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan saat perjalanan menuju dorm-nya, meskipun beberapa kali ia meyakinkan aku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tentang Kyuhyun tidak banyak yang kami bahas. Aku sedang sangat sensitif jika si bungsu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, aku yakin Jessica juga tidak ingin terlalu peduli terhadap perasaan Kyuhyun padaku dan sebaliknya. Apapun alasannya, semua menjadi terlihat begitu mudah bagiku kini. Aku mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih padanya. Aku juga memberikannya pelukan sebelum aku kembali ke mobil.

Mesin kuhidupkan dan kuberharap otakku ikut menyala karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan atau kemana harus menuju setelah ini. Mungkin kembali ke dorm. Mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk.

_Eunhyuk._

Aku terpikir untuk meneleponnya. Tapi, bukannya ia sedang _kencan_ bersama Kyuhyun? Baiklah, mungkin bukan kencan, tapi kurasa tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih tepat selain itu untuk acara _menonton film berdua di malam minggu_.

Dan lagi ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di dalam diriku.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang bersandar di depan mobilku yang kuparkir sembarangan di depan sungai Han dan menikmati_big size burger_ ketika ponselku berbunyi.

_Wookie._

"hallo?"

"hyung! Kau dimana?"

"Wookie? Aku sedang di luar, ada apa?"

"kau masih kencan dengan Jessica, ya?" suaranya begitu melengking dan diikuti tawanya yang khas.

"tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Wookie. aku sudah mengantarkan Jessica pulang. Kenapa? Memangnya kau sedang dimana ini berisik sekali?"

"bagus kalau begitu! Cepatlah kesini, hyung! Semua sedang berkumpul disini, hanya tinggal kau saja!" bisakah kau berhenti berteriak Wookie!

"oya? Kalian dimana?"

"tempat biasa, Hyung! Volume!" aku melirik jam tanganku 10.30 pm.

"ok, baiklah, aku kesana" karena kupikir tidak ada salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung menuju ke Volume Club tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu –dan uang- di akhir pekan. Memang tidak setiap minggu, tapi tempat ini selalu jadi pilihan ketika kami ingin sedikit lebih menikmati kehidupan malam.

Tanpa banyak pemeriksaan ini itu; karena wajahku lebih dari sekedar familiar kurasa, aku langsung masuk menuju tempat yang _full_ musik dan tebaran sinar laser warna warni. Kedua mataku menyisir keadaan sekitar mencari makhluk-makhluk super junior menancapkan benderanya –dan bokongnya. Aku langsung mendekati mereka setelah melihat Wookie melambai ke arahku. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, melihat kedatanganku Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik Eunhyuk dari tempat duduknya dan… mengajaknya… _uhm_… melantai?!

Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk melantai?! Kyuhyun? Oh… baiklah, sepertinya Eunhyuk memang memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada si bungsu.

Kyuhyun melihatku sekilas tanpa sepatah kata pun. Eunhyuk hanya melambaikan tangan dan meng –_hey bro_– kan aku. Ia sudah terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"selamat datang, hyung!" sapa Wookie dengan suaranya yang melengking. _Heran, tidak di telepon tidak disini sama saja_. Hanya bedanya bau alkohol sudah berhembus dari nafasnya.

Yang lain ikut menyapaku.

_Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu!_

_Nemo…. Kesini my men!_

_Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Nemo!_

"hmm….iya, iya, hai semuanya…aku datang, iya" dan kuberikan anggukan untuk sekedar memberitahu mereka aku tidak sedang mengabaikan meskipun kedua mataku tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati musik _remix_ RnB di kerumunan lantai dansa.

"kau mau pesan apa, Hae?" Leeteuk Hyung menepuk pundakku setelah aku melepas jaket dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"apa saja, aku sedang tidak terlalu ingin minum malam ini" kataku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"ayolaaaah….. kau kenapa, Nemo? Jessica menolakmu?" dan diikuti suara tawa dari yang lain. _Tidak Heechul Hyung, bukan itu_.

"atau si Jessica melarangmu minum sekarang?" Sungmin ikut angkat bicara. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Dan entahlah apa lagi yang mereka katakan, telingaku sudah tuli karena seluruh perhatian ku kini ada di lantai dansa.

.

.

_Dan lagi….._

_Apakah hanya aku saja atau memang sepertinya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menikmati dance duet mereka?_

_Apakah hanya aku saja atau Kyuhyun sengaja menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Eunhyuk padaku?_

_Apakah hanya aku saja atau mereka semakin lama semakin terlihat intim dan menggodai satu sama lain?_

_Apakah hanya aku saja atau Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sensual di hadapan Eunhyuk yang hanya beberapa mili dari wajahnya?_

_Dan apakah hanya aku saja atau Kyuhyun sedang menatapku tajam dan…dan… dan… apa dia sedang menyeringai padaku?_

.

.

"dan ini adalah gelas vodka kelima yang ditenggak orang yang mengatakan tidak sedang ingin minum malam ini!" Kata-kata Sungmin Hyung menuai tawa dari yang lain, dan kusadar aku telah menenggak banyak vodka.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Setidaknya perlu membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin.

"mau kemana kau, Hae? Tanya Leeteuk Hyung melihatku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"restroom" jawabku singkat.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyaku setelah kembali dari _restroom_ dan mendapati si bungsu tidak ada.

"pulang, Nemo" Eunhyuk terdengar sangat mabuk. "katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan" lanjutnya

Dan tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan yang lain. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka memanggil-manggilku. Aku harus segera menyusul Kyuhyun. Entahlah, kurasa inilah saat aku harus menemui dan berbicara padanya.

Aku berharap masih bisa menemuinya di parkir lot, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Mungkin ia sedang di perjalanan, pikirku. Aku langsung menuju mobil, menyalakan mesin dan kembali ke dorm secepatnya.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

00.45 am. Aku melihat mobil Kyuhyun sudah di parkir di luar, itu berarti dia sudah ada di dalam dorm. Aku buru-buru masuk berharap ia belum tertidur. Aku langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengetuk pintunya.

"ya? Siapa?" katanya dari dalam kamar

"ini aku" berharap tanpa menyebutkan namapun dia tahu siapa aku.

Sedikit cukup lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya membukakan pintu. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans yang sama.

Kyuhyun menatapku enggan.

"apa, hyung?" meskipun terdengar dingin, tapi aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu. _Hyung_.

"Kyu, biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu"

"aku lelah, hyung. Aku mau tidur" tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan malam ini. Aku mendorong pintu kamarnya sedikit lebiih keras ketika Kyuhyun akan menutupnya. Membuatnya terperanjat.

"hyung!"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya karena aku sudah masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya kini beradu dengan pintu. Dan tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dan _ugh _-nya aku sudah meletakkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi lehernya, merapatkan tubuhku padanya dan menciumi bibirnya seolah aku sangat berhak melakukannya.

-cccc-

**[note: thanks buat temen-temen yang udah mau baca n review, n beberapa yang gak bisa dibales karena gak bisa di PM jadi maafkan :) well happy reading then]**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Vague  
Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)  
Chapter: (8/?)  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.  
Un-Official OST: [matchbox 20 – If You're Gone]

**WARNING: ****Chapter ini include sedikit scene yang GAK LAYAK untuk dibaca anak dibawah umur dan mereka yang tidak menyukai boysxboys/ yaoi dan semacamnya, jadi buat temen-temen yang merasa CUKUP UMUR dan gak anti yaoi SILAHKAN BACA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk seolah sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana dunia nyata mana halusinasi. Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit dan terbebani seolah telah dibenturkan di permukaan tembok atau aspal. Namun sepertinya beberapa neuron di otakku masih terjaga karena tanpa kucoba berpikir benar, ia telah secara otomatis membunyikan alarm dan menuntunku pada rasio berpikir untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang akan mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

_Kyuhyun._

.

.

Aku ingat malam itu aku tergesa pulang ke dorm mengejarnya. Mengetuk pintu kamar dan mencoba berbicara padanya. Sesuatu tentang kesalahpahaman, sesuatu tentang keinginanku untuk kembali dekat dengannya, sesuatu tentang… entahlah, mungkin cemburu padanya. Aku tidak yakin untuk yang satu ini. Tapi kenyataanya aku merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan semua, mengungkapkan semua sekaligus mendengarkan semua yang perlu kudengarkan. Yang perlu ia dengarkan.

Aku ingat aku memaksanya membiarkanku masuk ketika ia bersikeras menolakku. Dan entah karena aku begitu panik, atau karena emosiku telah berbaur dengan alkohol dalam vodka, aku merasa begitu ingin mendekap dan tidak lagi membiarkannya pergi.

Semuanya memburam, telingaku tuli, dan otakku berhenti bekerja. Satu-satunya yang mendominasi diriku saat itu adalah keinginan yang sudah tidak bisa terbantahkan untuk tidak lagi diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku cemburu, mungkin aku merasa bersalah, mungkin aku paling tidak suka dianggap tidak ada, mungkin Kyuhyun seharusnya denganku, mungkin akulah yang seharusnya menjadi yang pertama baginya, mungkin… mungkin… mungkin. Segala kemungkinan itu bergulat dan membuat semua syaraf bekerja diluar nalarku. Segalanya telah sampai batas yang tidak lagi bisa kukendalikan. Tidak ada lain yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Dan entahlah, apakah aku perlu menegaskan semua kemungkinan itu ataukah aku memang ingin mengambil apa yang seolah telah hilang dariku, karena yang aku tahu aku telah mendekapnya erat, menciumnya seolah aku lah yang paling berhak melakukannya. Hanya aku.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kedua tanganku di pundaknya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba mengindari ciumanku dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Beberapa kali berteriak _hyung hentikan, hyung sadarlah_ dan apapun itu, namun aku tidak peduli. Dan karena aku jauh lebih kuat darinya, aku membuatnya tetap terperangkap dengan kedua tanganku. Tubuhku menghimpit tubuhnya. Dan aku tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Tidak kali ini Kyuhyun. Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan inilah yang paling benar untuk dilakukan. Inilah cara untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak ada. Aku ingin ia selalu bersamaku. Entah dalam hubungan seperti apa, aku hanya ingin menjadikan dirinya milikku.

Aku memejamkan mata, dan terus terus menciumi bibirnya. Merasai getaran suaranya yang mencoba menyadarkan untuk segera menghentikan apa yang kulakukan. Tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin ingin merasainya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun berontak dan berontak namun selalu gagal hingga akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak cepat karena dada kami berhimpitan. Aku yakin ia pun bisa merasakan milikku. Sungguh kecepatan yang tidak normal seolah jantungku dan jantungnya sedang berkejaran bersama angin.

Tidak lama, kedua tangan Kyuhyun tidak lagi berusaha mendorongku meskipun cengkramannya masih membuat kulitku terasa terbakar. Satu-satunya yang membuat ia masih harus berontak karena ia perlu membenarkan posisinya agar ia dapat setidaknya bisa meraup udara dari hidungnya ketika aku begitu membabi buta mencium bibirnya.

Dan seolah aku harus mengikuti ritmenya, ketika Kyuhyun tidak lagi berontak akupun mulai melemahkan peganganku di pundaknya. Ketika aku merasa Kyuhyun sedikit – hanya sedikit- mulai menyambut ciumanku, aku merasa kali ini aku harus melakukannya dengan benar. Mungkin sedikit lebih lembut dan perlahan.

Aku membuka mataku sejenak hanya untuk melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyerah, ia menutup pelan kedua matanya dan akupun mengikutinya. Kami saling merasai bibir masing-masing. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan betapa ternyata bibir yang selama ini selalu terlihat enggan tersenyum itu begitu luar biasa halus dan lembut. Entahlah, apakah aku hanya terbawa suasana, ataukah memang bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat penuh dan selalu menggoda itu memang begitu layak untuk dinikmati? Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku saat merabai setiap inchi sudut bibirnya, bibir bagian bawahnya, langit-langitnya, rasa sedikit kasar pada permukaan lidah dan halus lembut bagian bawahnya, serta kehangatan yang berbaur dengan liurnya. Aku yakin ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa pahit manisnya vodka yang tertinggal di mulutku. Mungkin itulah yang akhirnya membuat ia melayang dan membiarkan aku menikmatinya. Dan jika benar begitu adanya suatu saat aku akan membiarkannya meminum vodka dari mulutku atau aku akan menenggakkannya langsung ke dalam mulutnya. Aku akan membiarkan lidahnya menari dan mencari-cari tetesan pahit manis itu dalam diriku. Aku akan membuatnya mabuk dan melayang.

Kedua tanganku mulai bergerak turun perlahan dan berakhir di pingganggnya yang ramping ketika Kyuhyun perlahan menyusuri leherku dan menambatkan jari-jarinya yang panjang disela-sela rambutku. Sesekali ia meremasnya, sesekali ia memainkan jarinya di tengkukku. Dan aku yakin, sentuhannya membuatku semakin tidak bisa membedakan apakah aku seorang laki-laki normal atau bukan. Namun apa peduliku saat itu, bibirnya terlihat dan terasa begitu lezat dan jemarinya begitu benar mengaliri getaran rangsang di setiap syaraf tulang belakangku. Dan lagi-lagi salahkan vodka karena ia hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan membuat suhu tubuhku naik beberapa derajat. Sesuatu di dalam diriku mulai tidak nyaman. Sesuatu tentang kebutuhan manusiawi mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

Aku menghentikan ciumanku hanya untuk beralih di lehernya yang jenjang, mungkin juga karena paru-paru kami masih butuh oksigen untuk tetap bekerja.

"nnnhhh….hyuuung…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan lenguhan pertamanya saat aku sedikit lebih keras menghisap bagian leher dibawah telinganya. Cengkeraman kedua tangannya di rambutku terasa makin erat. Dan aku tahu aku telah menyentuh titik sensitif nya saat aku merasakan sesuatu di tubuh bagian bawahnya menjadi lebih keras dan sedikit menyentakku.

Aku terus menciumi lehernya bergantian kanan dan kiri sembari meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah diatasnya. Kedua tanganku naik menyusuri dadanya dan tanpa ragu aku membuka kemejanya dengan satu tarikan, membuat semua kancingnya terlepas dan terpelanting ke segala arah. Namun, sayang aku tidak langsung mendapatkan apa yang aku cari. Kyuhyun masih menggunakan _wifebear_-nya. Membuatku semakin frustasi dan kembali mencium bibirnya lebih liar lagi.

Aku menarik keluar _wifebear_ itu dari celana jeansnya dan menyelipkan kedua tanganku di dalamnya, menyentuh dan merabai pinggangnya, perutnya dan punggungnya. Dan seolah sudah begitu hafal dengan setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun, telapak tanganku begitu pasti merabainya hingga jariku tertambat pada dua bagian kecil di dadanya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, melenguh dan mengerang.

Aku memainkan keduanya dengan ujung jariku bergantian kanan dan kiri sembari terus menciumi bibir dan lehernya. Menari bersama lidahnya atau menghisap lehernya. Sesekali pada pundaknya yang terlihat karena kemeja yang belum terlepas sempurna itu menyingkapkannya untukku. Hanya untukku. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang putih pucat berubah menjadi kemerahan, mungkin juga seluruh tubuhnya karena pundaknya yang mulus dan halus itu memperlihatkan demikian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menggigit bibirnya dan menahan lenguhannya; meskipun hampir selalu gagal. Dan aku berharap ia gagal menahannya karena entahlah setiap lenguhannya membuatku semakin mabuk dan tidak ingin sadar. Setiap lenguhannya membuatku semakin merasa berhak melakukan apa saja padanya. Setiap lenguhannya membuatku yakin aku telah memberikannya sesuatu yang ia sangat inginkan; yang aku inginkan.

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak ketika aku merendahkan kepalaku dan menghisap bagian sensitif di dadanya. Tubuhnya seolah berontak namun ia tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Itu hanya reaksi karena tindakanku yang tiba-tiba. Dan karena aku tahu akan hal itu, aku terus menghisapnya hingga ia berubah semakin merah; bergantian kanan dan kiri. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi semakin mendekat pada hisapanku menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukainya. Belum lagi suara desahan dan erangannya. _Donghae hyung…. oh hyung… Hae hyung…. nnngh…. hyung… hyung… hyung…_

Dan aku akan membuatnya membayar banyak _hyung_ yang hilang karena tidak mengacuhkanku.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya erat meremas remas rambutku ketika aku tidak berhenti menghisap ini dan itu. Kedua tanganku memegang erat pinggangnya sambil menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia tetap mengalunkan lenguhannya yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Satu tanganku bergerak turun merabai kelakiannya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"oh! Hyung!"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjerit ketika aku memberikan gesekan dan remasan padanya. Kedua tangannya mencoba mengehentikanku, tapi lagi-lagi, kurasa ia tidak benar-benar ingin menghentikanku. Ia tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan tanganku darinya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan entah insting liar ini datang dari mana aku lalu berlutut dihadapannya, meninggalkan dada dan perutnya dengan ciumanku di setiap jengkalnya. Kyuhyun seperti mengikuti gerakan tubuhku dengan sedikit menekuk kakinya seperti akan terjatuh, namun aku menghentikannya. Ia harus tetap pada posisinya agar aku lebih mudah melepaskan ikat pinggang dan membuka jeans-nya. Susah payah aku mencoba melepaskan semua itu dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap keras kepala memberontak menghentikanku.

"hyung tunggu. jangan hyung…. Kumohon…hyung jang…_oh_!" terlambat, aku sudah sedikit menurunkan _jeans hipster_-nya dan mencium permukaan pakaiannya yang tersisa yang sudah sedikit basah.

Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba menghentikanku. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin aku berhenti. Ia mencoba menjauhkan wajahku dari kelakiannya yang masih tersembunyi itu.

"hyung… kubilang henti….. _ohhh_….hyung…kumohon….jang…. _nngh_… hyung! Lepaskan! _Ohhhh_ hyung!" aku semakin membenamkan wajahku dan memainkan lidah dan gigiku. Aku tahu ia menikmatinya, dan aku senang ia menikmati apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Aku tidak ingin berhenti karena aku tidak pun tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti. Satu-satunya yang dapat kucerna adalah bahwa aku juga merasakan kelakianku semakin mengeras dan keinginanku semakin tidak tertahankan. Namun…

"Hyung hentikan! Donghae!"

Aku menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan seketika kudengar Kyuhyun meneriakkan namaku. Hanya Donghae, tanpa hyung. Aku mendongak dan melihat kedua matanya yang menatapku dengan berbagai emosi yang bercampur aduk dan menyesakkan. Kedua matanya memerah dan mulai berair, membuat hatiku merasa tercekat. Bingung dan iba dan entahlah. Aku lalu bangkit dan memegang lembut kedua sisi wajahnya, menatap lekat kedua matanya.

"kenapa Kyuhyun?" aku bertanya pelan, mungkin terdengar sedih dan bimbang, "kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bersamaku? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" aku masih menatapnya yang juga menatapku.

Kyuhyun terlihat samar. Ia begitu sedih, kecewa, takut dan aku yakin ia juga sedang bimbang. Apakah ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Apakah mungkin Eunhyuk benar-benar telah menggantikan posisiku di hatinya?

"Kyu?" tanyaku setelah tidak mendapat jawaban apapun darinya.

"aku tidak bisa, hyung" suaranya pelan dan bergetar, membuat hatiku seolah semakin diremas erat, meskipun di sisi lain aku ingin menyangkalnya.

"kenapa? bukankah kau selalu memelukku dulu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Bukankah kau pernah menciumku saat itu? dan kau membiarkan aku melakukannya baru saja. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya masih terlihat sedih dan kecewa dan bimbang.

"aku…aku… tidak bisa hyung"

"apa karena Eunhyuk? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau sudah tidak lagi menyukaiku dan lebih memilihnya?" kedua tanganku semakin erat memegang wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau menurutinya.

"lalu kenapa? Katakan Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun terkejut karena aku sedikit berteriak padanya.

"lepaskan aku, hyung!" Kyuhyun memegang erat lenganku.

"tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya. Katakan alasannya, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terlihat terengah karena selalu gagal melepaskan kedua tanganku dari wajahnya. Ia menyerah. Mulutnya sedikit membuka membantu meraup udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Matanya yang sedih kini bercampur dengan kekecewaan yang marah.

"karena kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, hyung" Kyuhyun berkata diantara gigi-giginya yang saling bergetak. Pelan namun penuh penegasan. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya.

"Kyu…"

"karena kau tidak pernah sedikitpun punya perasaan yang sama padaku, hyung! Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku! Kau menolakku! Kau menganggapku tidak normal! Aku gay dan itu tidak normal! Dan perasaanku untukmu adalah salah! Salah, hyung! Salah!"

"Kyu…"

"dan apa kau tahu betapa aku merasa seperti dicabik-cabik saat itu? apa kau tahu betapa aku merasa paling kotor di dunia ini karena kau menganggapku tidak normal? Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, semua anggapan itu datang darimu, hyung! Kau! Kau orang yang kukagumi! Orang yang kupikir akan menerima siapapun aku! Kau, hyung! Kau orang yang aku cintai!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan kedua tanganku, dan kali ini aku tidak kuasa memberontak.

"Kyu, aku…."

"dan kau merasa kehilanganku sekarang? Karena aku tidak lagi dekat denganmu? Kau mencurigai Eunhyuk hyung, kan? Dan karena itu kau datang padaku malam ini? Merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu dan membuat hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu? Kau merasa harus mendapatkan mainanmu yang hilang? Aku bukan barang, hyung!"

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak..."

"Apa? Apalagi sekarang? Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar, hah? Aku harus merendahkan diriku sampai seperti apa lagi, hyung?!" Kyuhyun menunduk dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah tidak mampu lagi berdiri, Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya perlahan jatuh terduduk dilantai. Aku mendengarnya terisak sambil terus meracau _apa lagi hyung, apa lagi yang kau mau dariku…._

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku berlutut dan aku memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun semakin terisak tanpa berusaha melepaskan dirinya dariku.

"shhh… Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun…. kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan menangis…. Kyuhyun… maafkan aku" aku memeluknya erat dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Menciumi rambutnya. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dan menghentikan tangisannya meskipun ternyata aku sendiri tidak mampu menahan untuk tidak menangis.

Perasaanku begitu sakit. Semakin sakit tiap kali Kyuhyun terisak. Tuhan, apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari betapa sakitnya Kyuhyun karena aku?

"shhh… Kyu… Kyuhyun… jangan menangis… dengarkan aku. Bukan, kau bukan barang, Kyuhyun. Bukan" aku mencoba berkata tanpa isakan, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan. "Kau….kau.. adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu karena… karena… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tidak ada, Kyuhyun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Bukan karena aku ingin hubungan kita bisa seperti dulu, tapi karena aku ingin memulai dari awal lagi. Aku ingin mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Dan kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan itu"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak mendengar kata kataku. Ia beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih tenggelam di pelukanku dan meracau bahwa semua yang kukatakan adalah hal bohong belaka, bahwa semua itu karena aku sedang tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan bahwa aku tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu hanya untuk menghiburnya; ia tidak butuh dihibur apalagi dikasihani. Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin memanipulasi perasaanku. Aku lelah terjebak dalam pilihan dan semua penilaian samar tentang yang salah atau yang benar. Aku tidak akan menyangkal perasaanku kali ini. Betapa sakitnya saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di dekatku, betapa aku merasa kosong. Ada lubang hitam yang semakin hari semakin menyedot kewarasanku saat ia tidak bersamaku. Aku benci jauh darinya. Aku ingin ia kembali.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya agar aku bisa melihat dan merasakan ke-ada-nya di dekatku. Kedua tanganku kubiarkan tertambat di sisi wajahnya, membuatnya tetap ada di depan mataku. Kedua matanya masih memerah, sedikit sayu dan lembam karena terlalu lama menangis. Kedua pipinya masih basah. Kuusap sisa air mata yang enggan turun dari matanya.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku" aku memengang wajahnya, menatap lurus kedua matanya. "aku tahu kata-kata aku mencintaimu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu jauh dari pantas untuk menebus semua yang pernah kulakukan terhadapmu, tapi Kyu, aku ingin kau dengarkan ini, aku mencintaimu, aku yakin dengan perasaanku, dan aku akan buktikan bahwa aku tidak sedang membohongimu saat ini, oh Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu. Aku akan lakukan apa saja agar kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu lagi menanyakan tentang keragu-raguanku karena aku yakin dengan perasaanku kini. Aku yakin dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyakinkanmu" perlahan aku mengusap lagi pipinya yang basah dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Katakan, Kyuhyun, katakan kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya padaku"

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mataku bergantian.

"tapi… tapi, kau sudah menolakku…." Lirih dan masih bergetar

"saat itu, iya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, semua sudah berubah, jadi kumohon anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu"

"dan jess…."

"aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya, dan aku tidak akan kembali mengulang apa yang sudah selesai"

"tapi kau norm…."

"shhh….aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku sudah menentukan pilihan, Kyuhyun"

"tapi….."

Dan aku merasa perlu untuk mencium bibirnya untuk menghentikan semua deretan pertanyaan dan keragu-raguannya padaku.

"aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun"

Kedua bibir Kyuhyun terasa bergetar mendengar ucapanku, matanya kembali berair dan ia mulai terisak. Aku tersenyum dan meraihnya dalam pelukanku.

"shhh…..jangan menangis" meskipun kali ini aku tidak benar-benar ingin menghentikan tangisannya, aku ingin semua emosinya terluapkan dan terlupakan bersama setiap tetep air matanya.

"sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau memaafkan aku, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab; ia hanya mengangguk di pelukanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap punggungnya, mencoba meredakan isak tangisnya.

"apa….kau juga mencintaiku?"

Dan sepertinya aku akan lebih lama lagi memeluknya karena Kyuhyun semakin terisak mendengar pertanyaanku sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi dan merasai satu per satu beban di dalam diriku seolah terangkat dan menghilang..

.

.

.

.

-ccc-

**NB:**

**- maaf banget buat apdetan super telat**

**- buat temen2 yang masih setia baca n kasi review (bahkan ada yang lebih dari sekali di tiap chapternya) makasi banget, keep on supporting me, ok? luv u guys ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Vague (9/?)**  
**Pairing: KyuHae/ HaeKyu (Kyuhyun/ Donghae)**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Genre: Romance, Drama, lil' bit of Comedy**  
**Warning: boysxboys love, grammar error and stuffs, HaeKyu!**  
**Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic and original ide nya aja**  
**Un- Official Soundtrack: [Taylor Swift – RED]**

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah manusia kemarin yang tidak sama hari ini. Dalam banyak hal aku meruntuhkan semua nilai-nilai yang selama ini melekat di diriku. Aku manusia _normal_ kemarin yang tidak sama hari ini. Tidak lagi sama ketika kuputuskan untuk mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Tapi kali ini aku punya cukup alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk menuruti perasaanku. Persoalannya bukan lagi antara benar dan salah, namun antara mau atau tidak mau untuk memilih. Cinta adalah soal pilihan. Aku bisa saja memilih untuk tidak melarutkan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun; meskipun ia sampai habis-habisan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bisa saja mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki dan sifat alami keras kepalaku sebagai manusia, tapi ternyata, akhirnya semua kembali padaku. Semua bermuara pada satu kesimpulan yang aku buat sendiri; aku memilih untuk mencintainya. Aku memilih untuk mencintai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari dimana aku menghabiskan malam sebelumnya. Dekorasi ruangan yang berbeda, udara yang beraroma tidak sama dan kehangatan pagi yang sedikit terasa asing, cukup meyakinkanku aku bukan di kamarku sendiri. Aku ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Disampingku, ia tertidur pulas dengan kedua matanya yang masih sedikit sembam. Satu tangannnya masih melingkar di pingganggku seperti saat tadi malam sebelum ia tertidur, seolah tidak ingin aku menyelinap meninggalkannya saat sedang terlelap.

Aku tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika melihat seseorang yang kau cintai tidur disampingmu. Kau bisa menatap dan mempelajari raut wajahnya sepuas mungkin, karena saat seperti inilah ekspresi seseorang bisa sangat jujur. Tidak akan ada –karena mereka juga tidak akan bisa- membuat dan memanipulasi wajah mereka dengan sesuatu yang plastis. Yang tersisa hanya kejujuran yang alami meskipun tidak selamanya indah seperti yang terpampang di cover majalah atau papan iklan. Bahkan seburuk apapun kejujuran itu terasa tidak ada cacatnya meskipun kini terlihat pucat dengan mata yang sedikit sembam. Bibirnya tidak mengembangkan senyum, bahkan cenderung seperti sedang mencibir atau merengut, tapi semuaya tetap indah. Itulah kejujuran yang tidak berbasa-basi. Dan mungkin sedikit pengecualian bagi Kyuhyun, kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya secara objektif karena mataku telah terkontaminasi dengan perasaanku yang sudah mengalami reaksi lain setelah pengakuanku tadi malam padanya.

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, dan aku kini melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda.

Namun, betapapun aku ingin lebih lama lagi menikmati wajah Kyuhyun, panggilan alam pagi hari agar aku segera ke kamar mandi tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Aku mencoba memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhku dengan sangat…sangat… perlahan agar aku tidak membangunkannya.

"kau ingin melarikan diri, Hyung? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat pengakuanmu tadi malam"

Tentu saja aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya masih terpejam ketika mengatakan hal itu meskipun beberapa detik kemudian Ia mulai membukanya.

"whoooaaa….. kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" tanyaku, berkedip beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh.

"lebih dulu darimu, Hyung. Selamat pagi~" katanya sambil meringis

Ternyata aku harus memberi pengecualian pada hipotesisku tentang E_kpresi Kejujuran Orang Yang Sedang Terlelap_ untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikanku yang masih terkejut dengan kejutan pagi harinya. Ia malah mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan kembali melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggangku. Ia membuatku tetap terbaring disampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan menutup kembali kedua matanya, seperti anak kecil yang menemukan _big bear_-nya.

"Kyu, bukannya aku tidak mau tetap seperti ini tapi aku butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang"

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm apa? Kalau begitu lepaskan dulu tanganmu, aku sudah tidak tahan…" aku sedikit merengek karena aku memang sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"katakan dulu" tanpa membuka mata dan melepaskan tangannya dariku,, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suaranya yang masih serak.

"hah? Katakan apa? Oh, oke.. aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun"

"hmmm, salah" Kyuhyun menggeleng

_Aduuhh...aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan._

"Hah? Bukan? Lalu apa?" tubuhku sudah gusar menggeliat kesana kemari menahan panggilan darurat pagi hari.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau tidak serius mengatakannya, hyung! Kau memang benar-benar mabuk tadi malam" Kyuhyun kini membuka matanya dan membuat wajahnya sedemikian sedih dan kecewa.

_Apa? Apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya tadi malam?_

"ya sudahlah!" Kyuhyun tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menyisakan punggunggunnya untukku.

_Akhirnya terlepas juga! _

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa ke kamar mandi sebelum berhenti panik karena tidak memberikan jawaban yang Kyuhyun mau. Aku bangkit dan duduk bersila menghadap (punggung) nya

"Kyu…" aku membuat suaraku terdengar mengiba dan merengek "..aku tidak tahu persis kata-kataku semalam yang mana yang kau mau aku mengulanginya~~" aku menggoncang-goncangkan badannya agar ia mau menoleh padaku.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukanku, ia malah menarik selimutnya samapai menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya.

"sudahlah, hyung. Lupakan. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu kau tidak mungkin menanyakan hal itu"

_Hah? Mengatakan atau menanyakan? Aku menanyakan apa semalam? _

Aku menggigit-gigit bibirku sambil terus berpikir apa yang sudah kukatakan-kutanyakan- padanya semalam, sambil sekuat tenaga menahan untuk segera ke kamar mandi.

_Ingat-ingat lagi Donghae…_

_Semalam, setelah kejadian itu, aku membantu Kyuhyun membenarkan pakaian dan membantunya berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Aku menyelimutinya sebelum melepaskan sepatuku dan merebahkan diri disampingnya; karena ia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Setelah itu aku membuatnya bersandar di lenganku dan membuatnya nyaman dengan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di rambutnya; seperti yang selalu ia suka. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menanyakan apakah aku serius dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku mengatakan aku lebih dari serius dan aku akan membuktikan dengan cara apapun. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemui kedua mataku setelah mendengarku berkata demikian. Kedua matanya sudah menyiratkan ketenangan meskipun masih ada sedikit keraguan di dalamnya. _

"_jadi, hyung, apa sekarang kita….?" _

_Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum bertanya padanya, "Kyuhyun…_

Itu dia!

"Kyuhyun…. aku ingat!" aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, lebih keras kali ini. Meski enggan ia menurunkan selimutnya dan menoleh padaku pada akhirnya. Aku meringis.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum meskipun ia tidak berhasil menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah. Dari raut wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku yakin aku sudah mengatakan hal yang ia ingin dengar _sekali lagi_ pagi ini. Dan hal itu seolah memberi isyarat aku bisa segera tunggang langgang ke kamar mandi.

"jadi benar kan? Baiklah aku ke kamar mandi sekarang!" dan tanpa perlu mendapat jawaban darinya aku sudah lari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya. Maaf Kyuhyun, tapi _ini_ sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Donghae…! Kau benar-benar tidak romantis…! Dasar ikan badut payah….!"

"Hahahaha…. Hyung, Kyuhyunnie, hyuuung… kau lupa memanggilku Hyung" aku menyahut sama kerasnya dari dalam kamar mandi sambil tertawa membayangkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah tidak lagi sepolos saat ia bangun pagi tadi. _Haha_.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku menemukan hipotesis baru, bahwa ciuman adalah cara paling efektif untuk minta maaf dan meredakan amarah. Dan memberikan _reaksi _yang lain. mungkin. Siapa tahu.

Setelah aku gagal mengulangi momen romantis tadi malam di pagi ini, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesal dan belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sibuk membenamkan diri dalam selimutnya meskipun aku sudah merayu begini begitu. Hari ini memang aku dan Kyuhyun dan semua member yang lain tidak mempunyai jadwal. Hanya ada satu meeting dengan manajemen sore nanti. Dan boleh saja ia tidak segera bangun, tapi aku sedang ingin menikmati hari ini bersamanya. Meskipun belum ada rencana untuk keluar kemana, setidaknya aku tidak mau ada jadwal 'sedang diacuhkan Kyuhyun' hari ini. Aku menarik-narik selimutnya, tapi sepertinya bocah keras kepala ini sedang ingin menguji kesabaran dan usahaku. Ia tetap bertahan untuk sembunyi di dalamnya.

'kyuuu…. Ayolaaah….jangan marah begitu…" aku mencoba merayu dan menarik selimutnya.

Ia tidak berkata apapun, justru semakin meringkuk dan merapat dalam selimutnya.

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku langsung naik ke tempat tidur, melangkahi tubuhnya dan duduk diatasnya. Kutarik selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan separuh badannya dan aku mulai menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun, meskipun sedang marah dan bertingkah 'sedang tidak ingin diganggu' tak bisa menahan tawanya dan mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan tanganku dari pingganggnya. Tapi aku jauh lebih kuat darinya dan aku juga sudah membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Aku tetap meneruskan menggelitik pingganggnya, lehernya, kakinya, semuanya. Semakin Kyuhyun berontak semakin aku tidak ingin menghentikan _penyiksaanku_.

"hyung…hyung….lepaskan hahahaaa….hyung….hahahhaa" Kyuhyun mencoba memperingatkanku tapi selalu gagal karena ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Aku tetap tidak berhenti sampai tanpa kusadari kami berdua terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan teriakan '_aw_' keras dari Kyuhyun. Aku terkejut dan segera membantunnya bangun. Ia mengusap-usap bokongnnya seperti anak kecil selesai di suntik imunisasi. Wajahnya berubah memelas meskipun aku mendapatinya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tanpa aba-aba aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku melihatnya sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak kuberi kesempatan baginya untuk menanyakan atau mengomel apapun karena aku langsung menciumnya. Awalnya aku hanya menyentuhkan ujung bibirku di ujung bibirnya, memberinya kesempatan memutuskan untuk terus atau berhenti. Aku memberikannya pilihan. Namun, dua tiga detik adalah dua tiga jam yang terlalu lama untuknya berpikir. Aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar iingin merasakannya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun tidak mendorongku atau mengalihkan wajahnya dariku dan itu cukup memberiku kepastian bahwa ia tidak menolak apapun yang akan kulakukan padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum merasai bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan seolah menyerah padaku ketika kedua tangnnya mulai menelusuri kedua lenganku. Semakin lama semakin naik ke pundakku ke leherku seiring dnegan ciumanku yang kini sudah ia sambut dengan senang hati. Aku menyapukan lidahku di bibirnya dan ia tahu benar ia harus membuka mulutnya untuk memberiku jalan masuk dan menikmati setiap kontur di dalamnya.

"hmmphhh…hyuuungh…hhh" Kyuhyun mengerang di dalam mulutku saat ciuman kami tidak lagi sekedar pertemuan antara bibir dan bibir. Kedua tangannya bergerak bebas meremas dan bereksplorasi di sela-sela rambutku sedangkan aku sendiri sibuk merasai kelembaban dalam mulutnya dengan lidahku. Kedua tanganku menyelinap ke dalam pakaiannya dan mulai menyusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Sesekali membuatnya tersentak saat aku bermain dengan kedua titik peka di dadanya.

"hyuuuung…."

Aku meninggalkan bibirnya dan menundukkan wajahku di leher Kyuhyun. Menciuminya dan memberikan isapan-isapan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya untuk ia tambatkan di pinggangku. Tanpa perlu diminta aku menangkapnya dan menjaganya agar ia tetap di tempatnya sambil terus memberikan tanda di lehernya yang jenjang.

Merah.

Aku bisa merasakan kelakiannya yang mulai mengeras di dalam jeansnya yang bertemu dengan milikku yang juga sudah mulai tidak nyaman di dalam jeansku. Kedua tangannya semakin tidak terkendali meraup dan menggenggam erat rambutku. Dan aku menyukai ketika Kyuhyun tidak mencoba menahan lenguhannya saat aku menghisapnya lebih keras. Aku menyapukan lidahku untuk sentuhan akhirnya.

Merah. Sempurna.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai tidak karuan. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak kebelakang; memberikanku pemandangan lebih luas pada leher jenjangnya yang telah kutandai. Kedua matanya menutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar seraut wajah yang membuatku ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar ini. Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menciumi bibirnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun menyambut ciumanku dengan sama hebatnya.

"uhmm….. maaf mengganggu, tapi aku butuh mandi dan ganti baju"

Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Kami sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dimana Sungmin hyung berdiri dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara mengantuk, sisa-sisa mabuk dan '_hey! Kalian berdua bisa tolong lakukan ditempat lain?'_

"hyung! Ketuk pintu dulu!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih berkejaran.

"aku sudah melakukannya, Kyuhyun. kau saja yang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak mendengarnya" enteng Sungmin hyung berkata sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Setelah sama-sama mengikuti setiap gerakan Sungmin Hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dan entah mengapa aku merasa tiba-tiba begitu canggung dan aku yakin Kyuhyun pun begitu. Mungkin kami memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, namun ciuman pagi ini terasa masih begitu memalukan dan entah bagaimana membuatku seolah baru pertama kali melakukannya. Kyuhyun pun terlihat memerah seolah akulah orang pertama yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Dan memberikan _tanda_ pertamanya; jika perlu ditambahkan.

"uhm…. se…sebaiknya aku juga kembali ke kamarku. Mandi dan ganti baju."

_Sial, mengapa aku harus mengatakannya dengan terbata? Aku bukan anak SMA yang sedang menjajaki cinta pertama. Oh Tuhan._

Tapi aku merasa tidak sendirian _menjadi orang aneh _ karena ternyata Kyuhyun menjawabku dengan kecanggungan yang sama.

"i…iya…sebaiknya begitu"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[A/N: superduperlamaupdate dan pendek pula heheheee…maafkan *bows* banyak banget tugas n materi yg minta diperhatiin -udah kaya pacar aja hahaa- jadilah molooooooor mau nulis apdetan. Ini juga bakal lama lagi buat chapt 10 soalnya ujian masih lanjooot sampe mungkin awal bulan depan, plus ada kegiatan ini itu yang pastinya nguras tenaga n pikiran, jadeee…. buat temen2 jangan pada bosen nungguin next update ya…. Big thanks buat yang udah kasi komen saran kritik dll, you guys are rock! luv you all ^^] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Vague (10)  
****Pairing: KyuHae/ HaeKyu (Kyuhyun/ Donghae)  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Romance, Drama, lil' bit of Comedy  
Warning: boysxboys love, grammar error and stuffs, HaeKyu!  
Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic and original ide nya aja  
Un-Official Soundtrack: [Alicia Keys – Un-Thingkable, I'm Ready] **

.

.

.

Chapter 10

**Kyu' s POV**

.

.

.

Tentang hari ini. Adalah hari dimana memoriku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya meskipun aku terlahir kembali. Hari dimana aku merasakan bukanlah sekedar bagian dari pecahan kehidupan. Aku adalah sebuah keutuhan yang pada akhirnya diijikan waktu untuk menyelesaikan proses metamorphosis. Dimana tidak ada lagi perasaan sendiri dan menjadi seorang diri karena seseorang telah mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberiku arti dan jawaban atas semua penantian yang terasa begitu mustahil pada awalnya. Katakan aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi menjadi bagian yang terpenting bagi seseorang yang juga begitu penting bagimu adalah seperti benar-benar menjadi belahan jiwa yang menemukan pasangan dan tujuan hidupnya.

Donghae.

Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut ujung jarinya di atas kulitku; yang kadang begitu mengalir seperti air, kadang begitu terasa menggores seperti ujung pena, bahkan seringkali tersirat perih yang bisa begitu menusuk sampai ke permukaan bawah sadarku. Entah sihir macam apa yang ia gunakan hingga aku bisa merasa begitu hilang dan lupa bahwa aku adalah manusia biasa. Ia membuatku menjadi bukan hanya sekedar ada, ia membuatku merasa menjadi begitu utuh dan satu. Dan meskipun setiap gesekan halus itu; yang menggugah sadar syaraf epidermisku hanya sebagaian kecil dari perjalanan kami malam ini, namun aku benar-benar tidak tahu arah. Aku tersesat – meskipun tersesat di dalamnya adalah suatu yang membuatku tidak ingin kembali.

.

.

.

_"JADI KALIAN SUDAH TAHU TENTANG SEMUA INI?!" _

_"Wo..wo..wo.. tenang Nemo, tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Letakkan garpu itu karena aku tidak mau apapun menggores wajah tampanku ini" tapi Donghae Hyung tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chullie Hyung meskipun ia tahu betapa si makhluk androgini itu mencintai wajahnya di urutan pertama; setelah bokong dan Tuhannya._

_Tentu saja Hae Hyung tidak berniat melukai siapapun atau mengisyaratkan peperangan dengan mengangkat garpunya di pagi hari menjelang siang di dapur di acara sarapan yang tertunda diantara teman-temannya- diantara kami. Namun, sesuatu memaksanya menunjuk hidung Chullie Hyung dengan benda stainless steel tiruan trisula itu hanya karena reaksi spontan dari kenyataan mengejutkan yang hampir tidak sengaja ia dengar pagi ini. Pagi menjelang siang ini tepatnya._

_"Kyuhyun!" dan matilah aku karena ia kini menatapku dengan tatapannya yang haus penjelasan. _

_Aku menelan ludah._

_"Uhmm…. Sebenarnya…" aku perlu waktu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau mengarang cerita lain agar paling tidak sarapan pagi ini berjalan seperti layaknya acara sarapan manusia normal pada umumnya. _

_"Sebenarnya kami semua sudah tahu si bungsu sudah lama memendam perasaan padamu, Nemo. Hanya saja…" Teukie Hyung mengangkat alis dan bahunya. _

_"Kau terlalu lamban menyadarinya" lanjut Chullie hyung tanpa basa-basi. _

_Dan yap, tidak ada kata-kata yang cukup jelas dari itu kecuali apa yang Sungmin hyung katakan selanjutnya._

_"Bahkan Jessica perlu masuk dalam skenario supaya lebih dramatis"_

_Sebuah 'Apa?!' dan mimik muka aneh dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak adalah reaksi berikutnya yang datang dari kekasih baru-ku. _

_Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Hae hyung menyadari sesuatu untuk kemudian mendaratkan pandangan kepada sejawatnya, Eunhyuk. Yang terakhir ini hanya bisa menampar mukanya sendiri di alam pikirannya sendiri._

_"Maafkan aku Haee….kau tau betapa sadisnya Kyuhyun jika aku tidak menuruti apa katanya, kau tahu kan? Tapi apapun itu maafkan aku, tidak sedikitpun terbesit di otakku untuk…untuk…" Selain memelas Eunhyuk hyung benar-benar terdengar dramatis mengucapkan kata-kata ibanya meskipun bingung juga mau menggunakan kata apa yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _

_"JADI SELAMA INI KALIAN SEMUA BERKONSPIRASI MENGERJAIKU?"_

_"BUKAN MENGERJAIMU!" serempak aku, Eunhyuk Hyung, Wookie, Siwon Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, Shindong Hyung, dan Yesung hyung mengatakan hal yang sama; hanya Chullie hyung yang sepertinya lebih terpesona dengan kata 'konspirasi' yang terlalu berbau detektif dan hampir tidak bisa dipercaya diucapkan oleh seorang Donghae. Tapi, 'Hey! Nemo-ku tidak sesederhana itu!'._

.

.

.

"Nnnnhhh…h..hyung" rintihku lirih saat ia memberiku _hukuman _karena kenyataan yang ia dengar pagi tadi. Tanda merah di leherku. Sedikit sakit dan perih namun bukan berarti aku tidak mau. Andai saja dia tahu bahwa keintiman ini adalah juga _kenyataan_ yang hampir sulit kupercaya. Kenyataan yang selama ini seolah hanya imajinasi kosong.

Namun, dihadapanku, saat ini, malam ini, kedua mataku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang -yang tidak pernah berhenti diimpikan oleh berjuta perempuan di luar sana untuk bisa menyentuh dan memeluknya, bahkan jika mungkin untuk bercinta di alam khayal mereka- laki-laki rupawan yang menambatkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku, membenamkan wajahnya di lengkungan leherku, membuatku melenguh dan melenguh dan merasakan betapa hangat dan menggairahkan setiap jengkal dirinya yang memenjarakan tubuhku di dalamnya, adalah seorang Donghae. Seorang Donghae yang sama yang mengobrak-abrik kewarasanku.

Meskipun kemeja putih masih menggantung di tubuhku, meskipun ia masih berbusana lengkap dengan kemeja yang sama yang masih menutupi sebagian dan menyibakkan sebagian dadanya, namun aku merasa seolah semuanya telah tanggal. Entah karena mantra seperti apa namun aku telah merasa begitu telanjang di hadapannya. Dan aku lebih dari sekedar berharap ia akan menanggalkan semua yang ada padaku secepatnya.

.

.

.

_"Kenapa harus aku yang pindah, Kyuhyun?"_

_"Karena barang-barangmu paling sedikit jadi tidak perlu banyak waktu dan tenaga, hyung"_

_"Kenapa tidak Sungmin saja yang bertukar dengan Nemo?"_

_"Kau tahu Sungmin Hyung tidak bisa tidur jika tidak di kamar pink-nya"_

_"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Goku. Kau tahu aku punya riwayat alergi dengan warna pink. Itulah alasan aku meminta kamar kita di cat warna biru"_

_"Ck! Tapi kenapa harus aku yang pindah? Kenapa harus AKU yang repot?!"_

_"Hufft… Hyuk dengar, anggap saja ini sebagai konsekuensi karena kau telah ikut berkonspirasi mengerjaiku, ok? Deal?"_

_"Ck! Aku tidak mengerjaimu, Nemo, dan itu bukan alasan. Lagipula akhirnya kalian jadian juga. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, mengapa kalian yang happy ending tapi aku yang harus berakhir di sarang pinky-lover? Hey man… Imma rapper y'know!"_

_"Sudahlah Goku, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku yakin tidak lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan warna pink. Lagipula karena kamarmu dan Nemo ada di paling belakang jadi kalaupun harus ada yang pindah kurasa memang sebaiknya kau yang pindah, biarkan KyuHae yang menempatinya, kau tahu maksudku kan? Hey yo ma men?"_

_"Chullie Hyung! Kau memalukan!"_

_"Hahaha….tenanglah Kyuhyunnie… tapi ingat meskipun kamar barumu ada di paling belakang, kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrol suaramu, tidak akan ada yang bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, ingat itu."_

_"Hyung!"_

_"Haha_haaa…. Nemo, lihat wajah tomat itu!"

"…."

_"Oh, kurasa aku tahu maksudmu sekarang, Hyung"_

_"Dasar! Kau memang lamban!"_

.

.

.

Dan mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Chullie hyung, sepertinya akan sulit bagiku untuk tidak berteriak ketika Hae Hyung membenamkan jarinya di dalamku.

Ia menciumi bibirku dengan lembut sembari memberikan usapan-usapan menenangkan. Aku mendekapnya erat dan ia menelan seluruh lenguhan dan eranganku saat ia benamkan jarinya di dalamku. Kedua tanganku melingkar erat di lehernya seolah tidak ingin ia pergi, seolah hanya dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa menahan perih diatara gesekan jarinya yang mengantarkan ia ke dalam diriku.

Tapi selalu ada akhir. Fase selalu akan berganti. Perih tidak lagi menjadi perih. Ia kini berganti menjadi rasa yang asing yang berkaitan dan bertalian erat dengan sesuatu yang kurasa tidak berlebihan jika kusebut itu dengan cinta. Dan kuyakini hal itu ketika ketelanjangan ini bukan lagi suatu yang hanya karena kebutuhan manusiawi. Lebih dari sekedar itu, keintiman ini adalah suatu yang tidak akan bisa didefinisikan oleh bahasa apapun, dengan isyarat apapun. Bahwa ketika memeluknya adalah suatu yang begitu bening dan sakral.

Kemeja putih yang sama adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa yang masih belum tanggal dari tubuhku. Tapi tak apa, aku tidak sedang ingin melihat diriku sendiri. Aku sedang ingin mengagumi tubuh laki-laki yang memenjarakanku di bawah tubuhnya, di bawah dada bidangnya –yang kini tanpa kemeja yang sama. Tidak lagi penting bagiku kemeja ini masih ada bersamaku karena aku sudah merasa tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Lagipula mungkin ia sengaja membiarkannya seperti itu, mungkin ia secara rahasia membayangkan aku menjadi sosok lain dengan kemeja putih yang belum tanggal ini, kemeja yang sudah tidak lagi dengan benar menutupi dada dan pundakku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ketika ia bertanya apakah aku masih merasakan sakit, dan aku mengangguk meskipun ia tidak meminta persetujuanku untuk membenamkan jari keduanya ke dalamku. Aku memejamkan mata, mengerutkan alis dan mungkin tanpa sadar aku telah menggoreskan luka di punggungnya dengan kuku-kuku jariku.

Sakit. Masih begitu sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura gesekan itu tidak menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun…" panggilnya lirih.

Aku membuka mata hanya untuk menutupnya kembali ketika Donghae menyentuhkan bibirnya padaku. Lembut seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Begitu lembut hingga sepersekian detik itu aku lupa aku sedang menahan perih untuk kali kedua. Dan seolah telah berhasil memberiku candu, tanpa perlu menanyakan kesiapanku ia telah membenamkan jari ketiganya, membuatku berteriak. Hingga tanpa kusadari di kedua ujung mataku telah menggenang air mata; meskipun kuyakin aku sedang tidak ingin menangis, meskipun hal itu menandakan bahwa semua ini adalah yang pertama untukku. Donghae hyung adalah yang pertama bagiku.

"Shhh….Kyuhyunnie, maafkan aku"

Tapi apa yang perlu dimaafkan. Ini bukan suatu kesalahan. Ini bukan suatu yang membuat ia harus merasa bersalah atau aku perlu memberinya sebuah pengampunan.

Meskipun begitu aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya perlu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku agar bisa mendapatkan lagi sentuhan bibirnya yang selalu mampu membuatku lupa. Dan aku memang benar-benar lupa. Perih yang menjalar di seluruh syaraf sadarku sedikit demi sedikit berganti dengan rasa yang ingin kugali terus dan terus. Ada rasa lain yang membuatku ingin mencari tahu apakah itu. Dan ketika ia menggerakakan jari jemari yang telah ia benamkan di dalamku, menyentuh satu titik yang entah apa itu, rasa itu menjadi begitu nyata. Aku seolah bisa merasakan aliran elektrik yang timbul tenggelam mengalir memenuhi setiap sudut tubuhku. Bahkan jari jariku bisa merasakan aliran asing itu berkumpul menjadi satu di setiap ujungnya, menggugah kesadaranku dan seluruh rangsang di dalam tubuhku.

"Hyuuuung"

Dan lenguhanku membuatnya menyadari ia telah menemukan hal yang benar. Ia merabai lagi bagian paling peka itu yang membuatku semakin menggila, membuatku sekali lagi ingin mencium dan menghisap bibirnya. Seolah aku harus secepat-cepatnya membagi aliran rangsang yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi kutahan sendiri. Kelakianku mulai berontak untuk melepaskan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, Aku ingin lebih. Dan seksualitas adalah tentang sesuatu yang alamiah, karena tanpa perlu ku baca tutorial tentang _Bagaimana Pasangan Gay Bercinta_, aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang bisa memuaskanku. Aku ingin bukan jari jemarinya yang menyentuh titik peka itu, aku ingin yang lain. Aku ingin ia membenamkan kelakiannya padaku. Rasa itu, _oh rasa itu_, aku benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, yang kutahu aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku ingin ia membenamkan miliknya kedalamku.

"Hhyuunng… _nnnh_….kumohon…hyuuung"

Dan Hae Hyung tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Ia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Dengan kedua tangannya ia meraih dan menggantungkan kedua kakiku di atas pundaknya. Dadaku naik turun karena nafasku yang mulai terengah; entah karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, atau karena semua sensasi yang begitu baru untukku, atau karena keherananku sendiri tentang darimana Hyungku satu ini -yang beberapa hari lalu mengklaim bahwa dirinya normal dan menjadi gay beberapa hari setelahnya- bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? _Oh damn! Siapa yang benar-benar peduli?!_ Yang jelas bukan aku. Mungkin memang karena ketiga alasan itu jantungku bekerja lebih cepat. Mungkin karena hal lain. Hal yang akan menjadi pengalaman paling pertamaku yang meneguhkan tentang pilihan seksualitasku.

"Hyuuuuuung!"

Aku merasa penuh. Aku merasa lengkap. Aku merasa hilang. Aku merasa diantara ada dan tiada. Aku merasa berubah dari satu fase ke fase lain. Aku merasa…. utuh.

Hangat dan erat dan seperti surga ia membisikkan semua itu di telingaku. Dan aku lebih dari sekedar bahagia mendengar bahwa aku bisa membuatnya merasakan itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dan aku malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya bersama orang yang membuatku harus berkali-kali berfantasi dengan tanganku sendiri karena dorongan manusiawi yang tidak bisa terelakkan. Kini ia ada di hadapanku, nyata dan begitu menawan. Aku tidak hanya bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku melainkan akupun bisa menyentuhnya, merabanya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Ia laki-laki yang membenamkan dirinya padaku. _Oh_, demi apapun itu, aku bahkan tidak sanggup membiarkannya melihat betapa telah berubah merah dan memalukannya wajahku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Kyuhyun…" Donghae Hyung perlahan meraih tangan yang menutupi wajahku. Tentu saja aku bukan perawan SMA yang sedang melepas virginitas bersama cinta pertamanya, tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus membiarkan ia menatap wajahku. _Oh Donghae hyung…._

Aku sedikit berkeras menahan tangan agar tetap menutupi wajahku. Tapi Hae hyung dengan kelembutannya membuatku mudah saja menuruti apa katanya. Aku membiarkan ia menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahku dan bisa kulihat ia tersenyum setelah itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku. Kedua telapak tangannya menyusuri kedua tanganku dan membawanya keatas kesamping kepalaku. Ia lalu dengan perlahan dan dengan meninggalkan jejak liur dari lidahnya menyusuri dan menenggelamkn wajahnya di leherku. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan di atas kepalaku sedang tangan yang lainnya mengusap lembut sisi tubuhku. Perlahan menyusuri hingga akhirnya terhenti di kelakianku.

"_Ohhh….._"

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku saat ia memberikan apa yang kumau, membenamkan apa yang kuimpikan. Ia bergantian membuat tanda merah di samping kanan kiri leherku sembari mengayunkan tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi timbul tenggelam menggodai simpul syaraf paling peka dalam diriku.

"Kyuhyun…. Tatap aku, Kyu" suaranya dalam dan berat.

Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya ragu-ragu. Hae hyung begitu memesona, ia begitu membuat hatiku tercekat dengan kedua mata sayunya.

Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyumnya itu, namun hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah ia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pergelangan tanganku, dari kelakianku, menarik dirinya dari dalam diriku, dan perlahan menurunkan kedua kakiku dari pundaknya, membuatku bertanya apakah aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apakah aku sudah mengacaukan suasana? _Mood_-nya?

"Sini, kemarilah, Kyuhyunnie" katanya sambil membantuku duduk. Ia lalu berpindah dari tempatnya ke belakangku. Ia duduk dan membentangkan kedua kakinya hingga kini aku berada diantaranya. Perlahan ia menurunkan lebih rendah lagi kemeja putihku –yang tadinya kupikir akan ia tanggalkan- hingga hanya menutupi lengan dan punggung bawahku. Ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja, memperlihatkan pundak dan hampir seluruh punggungku.

Ia mencium lembut pundakku sambil mendekatkan dadanya di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan hangat dadanya dan lembab keringatnya. Kedua tangannya merabai tubuhku sebelum akhirnya ia perlahan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku tahu ia ingin sekali lagi membenamkan dirinya padaku.

Aku melenguh lagi ketika tanpa perlu bersusah payah kelakiannya kembali tenggelam ke dalam diriku. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan diatas kedua tangannya yang ia tambatkan di kedua sisi tubuhku, menjaga agar aku tetap ditempatnya.

Dan saat kuberpikir inilah yang terbaik karena Hae Hyung tidak perlu lagi melihat wajahku, kusadari satu hal bahwa bayangan ku tergambar jelas di cermin lebar yang terpampang tepat didepanku. Cermin yang menempel di lemari milik Hae hyung yang begitu jelas memantulkan bayanganku dan dirinya meskipun cahaya ruang hanya samar-samar.

Jantungku bekerja berkali lipat lebih cepat.

Dan belum juga aku kembali pada keadaan normal setelah melihat bayanganku sendiri, dari pantulan cermin aku melihat Donghae hyung meraih botol di meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Botol _Champagne_ yang sebelumnya kutanyakan untuk apa ia meletakannya disitu namun ia tidak memberiku jawaban.

Donghae hyung membuka penyumbat dengan satu tangannya. Ia terlihat mudah saja melakukannya karena memang sepertinya itu tidak terpasang erat. Ia lantas menenggak isinya, namun tidak langsung menelannya. Ia kembali meletakkan botol itu ditempat semula dan tanpa banyak bicara ia lantas meraih daguku mencoba mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Tanpa kutahu apa maksudnya, Hae hyung mendekatkan bibirnya padaku. Ia membuatku membuka mulut sebelum akhirnya menenggakkan _Champagne_ dari dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulutku. Dan tidak perlu ia memintaku, lebih dari sekedar mau, aku menenggak minuman pahit manis itu dari mulutnya.

Sensual. Bibirku beradu dengan bibirnya, diantara cairan yang basah, diantara nafas yang hangat, diantara lidah yang tidak hentinya menggodaiku. Aku bisa merasakan sisa-sisa liquid itu mengalir dari sudut bibirku dan bibirnya. Ia tidak menunggu lama untuk menyapukan lidahnya menyusuri aliran _Champagne_ yang kini telah sampai di leherku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memudahkannya melakukan tugasnya. Tanganku meremas rambutnya dan sebagai gantinya ia memberikan gesekan-gesekan lembut pada kelakiaanku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Dom Perignon" ia berbisik di telingaku. Dalam dan berat. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangkal betapa _kefasihannya_ mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuatku semakin kehilangan kewarasanku.

Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya berubah gelap dan sedikit menakutkan dari cermin dihadapanku. Sangat menakutkan hingga aku sangat bersedia menjadi mangsanya malam ini.

Aku bisa melihat tubuhku yang hampir telanjang. Aku bisa melihat kelakianku yang sedari tadi seolah memohon pembebasan. Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajamnya di belakang pundakku. Aku bisa melihat kedua tangannya berjalan perlahan merabai dadaku, bermain dengan kedua titik peka diatasnya, aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ia memainkan keduanya. Dan aku bisa melihat saat ia melingkarkan jari-jarinya dan mulai memainkan kelakianku dengan begitu sensual.

Aku melihat semuanya.

Aku melihat tubuhnya dan tubuhku berayun seirama dengan tangannya yang menggodai kelakianku. Aku melihat reaksi wajahku sendiri tiap kali ia menyentuh simpul peka dalam diriku. Aku melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang penuh hasrat, aku melihatnya tajam menatapku, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat semuanya.

Begitu erotis.

Begitu dramatis.

Hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun ketika sentuhan akhirnya membuatku melepaskan semua yang tertahan dalam diriku. Aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tapi aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya, ekspresinya, ketika ia menumpahkan benih ke dalam diriku. Aku melihat dan memperhatikan setiap kontur wajahnya yang membuatku mengenal tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku hanya ingin aku saja yang bisa melihatnya. Tidak ingin ada orang lain selain aku yang boleh melihatnya.

Hanya aku.

.

.

.

_Posesif._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, pertama banget, gw gak bagus, selalu gak bagus, kalu udah urusan sama smut ato nc ato apapun itu istilahnya. Dan yep, taraaa….. vague chapt 10! dunno, just wanna write this as an ending (maybe?) OTL. Eerr..udah mulai kacau nih ngomongnya. Ok! thanks buat siapa aja yang udah mau baca ff ini, yang udah komen, yang udah ngasi kritik n saran, and yang gak bosen-bosennya gangguin gw buat nulis kelanjutannya (jadi mikir ulang mau bikin ff chapteran lagi hahahaa)**

**Well, see ya kapan-kapan, and pliiiis oh pliiisss…. Fanfic ini cuman buat hiburan semata, gw cewe normal, gw punya pacar (kalo lo pada mau tahu hahaa), dan meskipun gw juga suka smuty things tapiiiiii….bukan berarti gw pro sama sex bebas. So, please don't use this fics as an alibi to do such a thing.**

**Luv u guys! ^^ **


End file.
